Wake Up Call
by InvisibleShadowhunter
Summary: After loosing her parents in a fire Mikasa is sent to live with a distant relative. She meets Kenny and Levi(who becomes her new homeroom teacher.)Despite Levi's age, Mikasa develops a fondness for him(a crush). One day, Kenny leaves them to look after his home while he's away. Can Mikasa pick between 3 guys and control her feelings for Levi? Does he feel the same way about her?
1. From Me To You

**Disclaimer- I do not own Attack on Titan or any of the fictional characters. P.S. I did put together the book cover if you're wondering, with the help of these artists amazing fanart.**

**Chapter One- From Me to You**

**Mikasa's POV**

"I don't want to," I heard those words fall from my own lips.

The social worker sat at his desk with his eyes fixed on me in confusion. I silently stare at him as he places his mechanical pen back on the desk next to a file with the name **Ackerman, Mikasa** written on the label. Furthermore, he props his elbows on the surface of the desk while entwining his fingers together before taking a deep breath and releases it, easily. "Is there a reason why you don't want to live alone, Ms. Ackerman?" Mr. Bozado calmly questions. "I think it would be a perfect opportunity to gain your own independents; After all, you are turning 18 early next year... We'll even help you find a place and it will already be paid for."

Licking my button lip, I gently bite down on it while incautiously breaking through the thick layer of skin out of frustration.

"My parents died, Mr. Bozado." I sharply remind him. "Do you really think it would be a good idea to let a teenage girl live on her own after causing both her parents' death in a fire?"

The social worker sighs in exhaustion then pinches the bridge of his nose, "We've already been through this before, Ms. Ackerman... **That fire was not your fault.**" He loudly repeats to me.

I snort with a fainted smirk creeping up on the side of my lip. _I think we both knew that this was a lie._

"You weren't there when the fire started," he babbles on continuously.

Taking in a shaky breath, I try to get a grip on my life as he attempts to convince me otherwise. Beads of sweat on my forehead proceed to surface as I feel myself getting fluster. I begin to tune him out and pray that he'd stop talking eventually.

"My point is, stop beating yourself up about your parents! They would've wanted you to move on and live your life," he proclaims.

"**WHAT!**" I holler breathlessly, after leaping up from the chair and knocking it over. "You want me to move on with my life and forget about my parents!"

I can tell that Mr. Bozado was baffle by my sudden outburst. It completely caught him off guard. Even though it didn't appear on his face, his glaze told me the truth. There was no excuse for what I did, and I hated that people were making excuses for me. If I had been smarter, and listen to my parents, they'd still be alive today. The two most important people in my life were gone because of me.

"**OK**," Mr. Bozado breath out. "What do you want to do, hmm?"

His arms were folded on top of the desk, patiently waiting for my decision.

"I don't know." I mumble while shrugging my shoulders in despair. "I just **don't** want any more love ones to get hurt, but I don't want to be alone either... Is that too much to ask?"

"Of course, it's not," he answers me warmly. "Good news is, I noticed something as I was searching through your files earlier." He scoops up a specific form off the desk and scans through it, thoroughly. "From what I can see here, you don't have many relatives except for a distant cousin by the name of Kenny Ackerman."

"Kenny Ackerman..." I mouth out with my eyes narrowing in thought.

Unfortunately, the name didn't ring a bell.

"I don't know a Kenny Ackerman," I declare rather dryly. "My mother and father never mentioned his name before."

"Well he's written down here on this family will they left you," Mr. Bozado confirms. "It seems like he must've been a last result for a guardian in case something happened to them before you become of age. If you're not comfortable getting in touch with him, would you possibly know anyone else you can stay with... Like a friend of the family, perhaps?"

I don't get it... Why would my parents choose a stranger I never even met to become my legal guardian? He wasn't even at the funeral and I'm sure of it.

I shake my head, feeling a slight headache sneak up on me. "I wish not to be a burden on my friends, Mr. Bozado" I proclaim a bit sluggish. "They did enough for me already."

Speaking of friends. After my parents died, I decided to stay with the Yeagers at their home for a month. They always treated me as if I was their own. Therefore, I couldn't possibly pry any further, especially after the hospitality they've showed me during my stay. My best friend Eren Yeager objected to my decision. He also suggested that I continue to stay with them for as long as I needed.

I declined his offer.

It was nerve wrecking enough sharing the same house with him, yet alone the same bathroom together. Worst of all, if he found out that I had a crush on him all through middle school and high school, I'll never be able to face him ever again.

My social worker stares at me with weary eyes while I daydreamed about my childhood friend. You could tell he was becoming very impatient with me. But I couldn't shake the simple fact that my life was quickly changing before my eyes.

"Let me get this straight... You don't want to live alone, nor do you want to stay with a friend until you finish school?" he pointed out.

I shake my head from side-to-side in reply, before looking down at my hands trembling on top of my lap; I was nervous.

"In that case, there are only two other options left. You can either live with your cousin Kenny or we can send you to a Foster home until you become of age. The choice is yours," he states to me with a phony smile curving his lip.

If you ask me, I'd like to smack that phony baloney smile clear off! Anyways, it doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure out what option I chose in the end...

**2 week later.**

"Are you crazy?" Armin shouts out to me. We were heading towards the staircase to our next class as he places the palm of his hand on the side of his head in agony. "You don't even know this man! He could be a serial killer!"

"Relax, Armin... It's already been decided." I reveal, as I take my time stepping down the staircase.

Armin wasn't too far behind me with his books dangling from his arm. "Do you even know what he looks like or what he does for a living?"

"Nope!" I respond, popping the 'P' between my lips. "He seems alright over the phone when we talked... and they did a background check on him to make sure his record was clean."

"Oh! So that's supposed to make everything okay?!" I hear him yell out from behind me like a maniac.

The blond circles around me with his arms stretched out in attempt to blocks my path. For whatever reason he seemed perplex about the whole living arrangement.

"It's not too late, Mikasa! You can still change your mind and come stay with me!"

I frown at my childhood friend for concerning himself with my problems. But... I didn't want him to get involved any further.

_Don't you see that I can't, Armin? Your life will be in danger because of me..._

There was no way I could say those words out loud to his face. He'll only respond that I am over exaggerating then beg me to reason with him. Armin was very persuasive that way. For now, on, I made a promise to stop being easily persuaded in another people's decision making for me. Even of this meant telling my friends no.

"This is the part where you say you're making a big mistake, Mikasa and I walk off pretending I didn't hear you," I predict with a blank expression.

Armin bat his eyelashes at me. "You wouldn't."

God, he was so stubborn at times.

"I think we both know that you're making a huge mistake," says the blond as he completely ignored my warning. "In fact, you're in no position to make decisions on your own right now."

At that moment, I fought the urge to roll my eyes. "You know what, I'm out of here." spinning on my heel I stride in the other direction in attempt to get away from him as quickly as possible.

"Mikasa, where- where are you going?" he calls out to me, urgently. "Calculus is about to start in 1 minute!"

"Don't care," I utter out with annoyances.

I wander back upstairs to the rooftop for some fresh air. It was the only place where I can really clear my head. Plus, I desperately wanted to be left alone in my own misery for a while. The moment I push open the exit door that led to the outside world, I sprawl out on the ground and stare up at the sky in relief. It feels like all my troubles has suddenly disappear and gone away. Letting myself relax a bit more, I felt my eyes droop pleading to close.

Unfortunately, that was short lived. I was just getting lost deep in the depths of my thoughts when my eyes opened to the bright sun being block by a shadowed-like figure leaning over me. I raised a hand to shield my eyes from the light and get a better look at the figure hovering above me.

He has short black hair with intimidating dull grey eyes and a deceptively youthful face. I had no clue who he was or what he wants, but he seems really bent out of shape about me being here. I only assume this because of the dreary look on his handsome face _'Oh my god! I can't believe I just said that!' _Does that even matter? He was blocking my sun!

"Excuse me?" he pardons in a polite manner.

A sigh escapes my lips as I force myself to answer him "You're excused... Now can you move. You're blocking my sun," I rudely mention before closing my eyes again.

My remark must've caused him to lose his temper because it got ugly real fast.

"**Oi**!" He grunts at me, furiously.

My eyes shoot open again, scowling him up and down towering over me. "Are you lost?! What do you want?"

He angrily narrows his grey eyes at me, once his head cocks slightly to the side from displeasure. "You're disgusting... The school property roof is not an appropriate place to take a nap! Go home if you want to sleep, your worthless brat!"

I sit up looking at him dead in the eye, glaring daggers. I couldn't believe what he was calling me. He didn't have to be so vex about it either.

"Did you just call me disgusting?!" I grit out through my teeth.

"You heard me... I'm not going to repeat myself," he retorts rather rudely. "Get lost! This is my first and last warning!"

Before I could retort back, he already stormed off in the opposite direction of leading back inside the building. After the door slam with full force, I immediate got agitated.

_How dare he tell me to get lost! And why is he the one storming off like a major lunatic, when I was the one being insulted first?!_

My arms fold over my chest and I growl angrily.

"**Can my life get any worse than this?**"

**...**

Later, that day, I ran into my friends Sasha and Connie in the corridor by the locker room, getting ready to leave school. Nevertheless, I arranged to meet up with Kenny at his apartment around 4:30 pm this evening. Did I mention, I'll be living in a new home with a relative I never met before, starting tomorrow? Yup... It hasn't dawn on me yet, either.

Kenny also mentions over the phone that his nephew was also staying with him. Apparently, he was a new teacher at my school and from what I've learn so far; his name is Levi and he graduated at the top of his class from one of the best universities in Sina. I just hope he is nice and not incompetent like some of the teachers are at this school.

"Hey, Mikasa! Want to go to Sweet tooth's bakery with us," Sasha asks me with an ecstatic expression on her face.

For a second, I almost thought I spotted drool at the corner of her lip at the mention of food. But I guess it was only my imagination.

"Sorry, I can't... I'm supposed to be meeting someone today," I inform her.

"That's right," gasp Connie. "Armin told me that you're meeting with a one of your relatives today."

I nod. "Precisely."

_Dammit, Armin! You just had to tell our friends about it, didn't you!_

"No way!" Sasha gapes at me, widely. "I didn't know you had anymore living relatives, Mikasa."

"He's my distant cousin," I point out. "My dad and him went to the same high school together. After finding out that they shared the surname name, it didn't take long to find out that they were 2nd cousins twice removed and kept in contact over the years."

"Ah I see, that was nice of him to take you in... type scary though" Connie comments.

"Hey! There goes Eren," Sasha point out with her finger extended out at the baseball field.

Eren must've heard her yell his name cross the field because he instantly glances over at us. With a clever grin, he averts his eyes to his teammates, stretching his hands above his head to request a time out, then runs out of the field in our direction.

"Hey, what's up? Where are you guys going?" Eren asks, eagerly.

"Well, Sasha and I are going to sweet tooth's... And Mikasa, is going to meet up with her relative," Connie explains.

Eren looks a bit surprise as he turns in my direction. "Oh yeah... You're meeting that guy today?"

I bob my head "Yeah..."

"In that case maybe we should go together... Just to make sure the guy isn't a creep or something," he proposes and rubs the nape of his neck.

"I can take care of myself Eren," I exclaim with a pink hue tinting my cheeks. _I_ always loved this protective side of him. At one point in time, I was the protective one.

"I know you're capable of taking care of yourself, but I'm worry about you... you've been making really poor decisions, lately. And I don't know if you should be left alone with some strange guys you barely even know!"

I snort at his assumption, "This is coming from a guy that still has me tie his shoelaces. Not to mention, I use to fight your battles for you."

Connie and Sasha glance at each other in a tense yet amuse expressions.

"Hey! I didn't ask you to fight my battles for me," retort Eren. "If you'd stopped treating me like a baby, you'll see that I can take care of myself and protect you-"

"I don't need protection, Eren!" I blur out. "I can care for myself also!"

Eren was fluster, "Fine! Have it your way!" He spat before calming himself down. "Just remember... I'll always be there for you like you've been there for me... your kind of important."

I exhale. "Thanks, Eren... I appreciate it."

Why was I getting so mad at him to begin with? It wasn't like I didn't finish saying that I love this side of him. My head was all over the place.

Sasha and Connie's eyes shifted intensely back and forth between us in awestruck. The fact that we went from level 100 to level 5 in a matter of seconds amazed them all the time.

"I love you," Eren blurs out to me and blushes. "You're my best friend..."

My heart skipped a beat when hearing him say this. If only he loved me more than just some childhood friend.

"I love you too, Eren." I mumble back.

**...**

Shortly after departing our separate ways. I arrive at Kenny's apartment complex and make my way over to building 1546. From what I was told he lives in apartment F, on the 2nd floor at the end of the hallway. When arriving at his door, I became neurotic and wondered if he will like me. Even if he didn't, I knew I had to take that chance because this is chosen in the end. Before getting the chance to knock on the door it swung open, revealing a very tall and slim man with a sly smirk on his face. He had short, dark brown hair that reached to his neck and a thin beard along his jawline. By the looks of it I assumed he must be Kenny.

The man tilted his bowler hat at me after several seconds of us standing there in awkward silence and says, "Howdy! You must be Mikasa?"

I nod. "I am... Can I come in?"

"Why, of course" he responds before stepping aside to let me in.

Entering his home, I notice how enormous his apartment was on the inside. It was a three-bedroom condominium, with a pretty big living room and all black furniture. The kitchen accommodates a large marble island, a stainless-steel refrigerator, dishwasher, stove and trash compacter; it was the largest room in the house if you ask me. However, I have yet to see the other rooms. But, I'm sure that I'm in for a surprise when I do.

"So, what do you think," ask Kenny.

I glance over my shoulder at him for a second and bashfully lower my eyes at the cream carpet floor. "Well... it's big."

Kenny broke out into a fit of laughter. "That it is, my dear." He agrees. "It's the biggest hunk of shit of a place I ever owned."

Suddenly, I got this strange feeling that something was off about Kenny Ackerman. The fact that he most certainly didn't look like a man that could own a place like this irritated me, a bit. My mom always told me to never judge a book by its cover. I always took her words into consideration, but out of curiosity I couldn't help myself but ask him.

"If you don't mind me asking... What is it that you do for a living Mr. Ackerman?" I question, sternly.

Kenny clears his throat and tries to remain cool when glancing back at me. "W-What is it that I do for a living, you ask?"

I bop my head up and down in reply.

He untangles both his arms from over his chest in order to prop one hand on the sofa to hold himself up. "R-Real... Real Estate."

My eyebrow cocks up. "A realtor? But you're records say you were in the army and now you're retired."

Kenny smirks at me and nods thoroughly. "That too... You see, after I retired from the service, I thought I should find another job to kill time. So, I buy and sell house for people who need my assistants."

I lower my head at this with a frown and bow. "I'm sorry."

He raises a curious brow "For?"

"Misjudging you... I had no right to question your place of employment. I'm really nervous about moving in with someone I just met," I explain.

"It's quite alright, gorgeous... and please call me uncle Kenny," he adds with a wink.

Later, that night as we were placing the food out on the dining room table, I begin to wonder where Kenny's nephew was, especially since he works at the same school I attend. Kenny brief me on some information about Levi that I should know before his arrival. From what I learned so far, Levi is Kenny's only nephew to his younger sister who passed away when he was only 8 years old. Therefore, this wouldn't be the first time Kenny has taking another relative in. I was also informed about how much a stubborn little runt Levi was. He also got into a lot of trouble when he was just a kid but improved a lot when he attended high school. He was a good cook and has a cleaning disorder; which explains why Kenny's house is so clean. Although, I was a bit concern about how Levi feels about a teenage girl living in the same place with two grown men. I knew he couldn't be okay with the idea of us living in the same house together, let alone spotting each other at the same school 5 days of the week. Let's think logical here. There was no picture of him around the house, so I couldn't see what he looks like. I just hope he accepts me into his home.

"Ooh wee! You outdid yourself with dinner tonight, Mikasa." Kenny exclaims, while sitting down at the table. He picks up a pair of chopsticks and reach out to grab a piece of fried fish.

"Kenny! No," I gasp out.

Kenny froze in his track, then glances over at me curiously. "Is there a reason why I was stopped, little lady?"

"Your nephew hasn't arrived yet to eat with us," I remind him.

The elder man sighs before placing his chopsticks back down on the table. "Mikasa, Levi and I haven't eaten together since he was a young boy."

I couldn't hide my frown once he told me this "But why? You two are family... all you have is each other."

He takes off his hat, running his fingertips through his damped hair and shrugs his shoulders. "That's just the way things are between us. He does his own thing... and I do mine."

I lower my head at his words. For as long as I can remember my family has always ate meals together. Even when I stayed at Eren's house, they ate meals together and the same goes for the all my other friends; they all ate meals with their families. So why was the air so different here? I'm sure they some things together as a family... right?

"Welp... time for a beer," Kenny announces before going in the refrigerator and pops open the bottle cap with his bare hands. He places the rim of the glass bottle against his lips and drinks it in large doses.

Suddenly, out the corner of my eye I see the front door open after hearing the security lock grand access. Between the doorway stood a dark hair boy drenched and soaked from the rain outside. The weather reporter did say that there was a chance of thunderstorms. This boys' clothes were wet, and he was panting hard like he had been running here. I only started to realize who he was when I looked into his intense gray eyes. _"Oh no, is that the boy I met on the roof earlier!" _I couldn't believe it. "_What is he doing here?"_

"Finally, look who decided to embrace us with his presence," Kenny declares, as he takes another large gulp of beer. "Mikasa, this is my nephew Levi. And Levi, this is Mikasa... the young lady that is staying with us."

When he introduces us, I couldn't stop thinking to myself how this could possibly be his nephew Levi. The man looks young enough to be my age and his height was misleading. Even though Kenny did mention earlier that His nephew was rather short for his age. He also mentioned something about not letting his height fool you; the man has brutal strength.

I was not capable of making myself move, due to my legs going stiff on me where I stand. Levi just stood there with his eyes boring into mine's and a blank expression that I couldn't read. By then, I was 100% positive that he knew off the back who I was. I wasn't exactly welcomed with open arms as I would've hoped for. Or maybe, he wasn't in the mood to greet anyone. His hair and clothes were wet from the storm booming pass these walls. Finally, the door closes behind him after breaking eye contract. He proceeds to walks pass me without so much as a simple hello and went to his room, slamming the door.

"Tch, rude piece of shit," Kenny spat when falling back down on the chair. "See Mikasa, this is the type of bull I go through with that cocky little runt."

I plop down on one of the chairs thinking to myself "_Where do I go from here? It can't get any worse than this... Right?"_

_Wake me up when this nightmare is over._

**A/N: I hope y'all like the first chapter. I started this book 2 years ago and forgot about it. Mikasa and Levi will have their own point of views as the story goes on. Please leave some feedback, I greatly appreciate. Have a good day.**


	2. A New Start

**Chapter Two – A New Start**

**Mikasa's POV**

_**8 years ago, ...**_

_We arrive to Sina on a beautiful Saturday morning. The sun's ray makes its way through my side window as I peer outside of it, looking flabbergast. This was my first time traveling and moving to a new place. I was beyond excited to have my family together again after a long year of being apart. Mama and I came from a place called Kyoto (Japan). While papa was born and raised in Rose. One day, I became curious to hear how they met. So, mama sat me down on the couch with her and begin to tell me their story._

_Beginning of story - 11 years ago..._

_At the tender age of 23, Timothee Ackerman visited Kyoto to practice medicine with his college mate and friend Grisha Yeager. He always loved traveling, and Kyoto was the first place he planned to pursue his dream. During his time in Kyoto, he had discovered new ways to help cure diseases that people in his practice haven't uncovered yet. On his free time, he and some friends would hang out at this restaurant where they enjoyed chicken and soju together every Friday evening. However, on his way home one night he noticed a woman in the alleyway with her body hunched up against the wall and she was horribly bruised up from head to toe. He immediately rushed to the women's aid and offers to take her to the hospital, but she begged him not to. Being the kindhearted man Timothee was, he took the troubled woman back to his place where he begun to nurse her back to health. The woman's name was Kiyoko Azumabito. After Kiyoko's recovery, she held Timothee's hands in her's and thanked him for everything he's done. Although, it didn't occur to Timothee that he'd start to fall for Kiyoko after dazing into her beautiful onyx eyes for some time. Shortly after that, the two shared a mature kiss between each other and fell in love._

_End of story..._

_That following year they were married, and mama was expecting; I had no clue what that meant, but it sounded amazing either way. Mama also said I was born on February 10th, which was the greatest moment of their lives. By then, papa stopped practicing medicine to take care of us. It wasn't until I was almost 8 years old when he went back to practicing medicine. He ended up moving back to Sina for a year with Grisha and his family, so he could build a better life for us. When the time came for us to be reunited again, papa brought us way plane tickets to Sina. I was ecstatic when I found out the news and couldn't wait to see him again._

_We arrived in a cab at a little yellow house on the corner of the Wall street where papa was spotted waiting for us. Once the vehicle came to a complete stop mama help me climb out of the cab so I wouldn't fall. I was 9 years old and couldn't wait to show papa how tall I've gotten over the year that he was gone. Before he could say hello to me, I ran into his warm embrace and held onto him, tightly._

_"I miss you, papa." I mumbled against his shoulder. The tears of joy that were clouding my vision started to fall down my face._

_Hearing those words escape my lips, papa warmly smiled in relief. "I miss you too, Mikasa."_

_Mama was grabbing our luggage out the trunk of the cab when she begins to feel unnoticed by us. "Uh, honey... a little help here!" Mama sharply reminded him, as she wiped off the few drops of sweat on her forehead. Mama was a strong woman, but she refused to carry all our heavy equipment inside the house on her own._

_Papa glimpsed in her directing when it occurs to him that mama and I came with a lot baggage. Then his is expression changed when he realized how many bags we had "Ooh... Coming, dear!" he shouted out in an apologetic tone._

_I grinned happily at him, as he took my hand and we walked towards mama._

_"We better hurry up or she'll give me hell back at the house..." he blurred out, nervously._

_I gaped at him with wide eyes. Did he just..._

_It didn't take long to realize his verbal mistake when looking back at me. "That stays between me and you, honeybee." he whispered, before putting one index finger against his mouth and winks at me._

_"Hai (Yes)," I exclaimed with a smile. I've always been good at keeping secrets._

_When we got to the cab, he placed a gentle kiss on mama's cheek and grabbed some of the luggage to bring inside the house._

_We lived in happiness for 8 years more together..._

_**Present day...**_

Sometimes I wish I can go back in time, when my parents were still alive, and I was more at ease with myself. It didn't seem like my life was going to get any better. When it dawned on me that I made a big mistake coming to live here, I knew I couldn't trust myself anymore. There was something off about Kenny, but I couldn't put my finger on what it was. His relationship with his nephew didn't seem normal either. As for Levi who didn't even acknowledge me when he came into the house prior this evening, ended up being the boy I had an altercation with on the roof... not to mention, he appears to be another teacher at my school?! My mind was screaming to get the heck out of there.

I thoroughly push some baby carrots around my plate due to my loss of appetite. There was nothing that could make me eat anything at this point.

"Mikasa..."

I look up from my untouched plate of food and notice that Kenny was staring at me out of concern; despite him looking a little intoxicated from the 2 bottles of beer he consumed earlier.

"Are you okay," he asks.

I try to answer him back, but my breathing was a little shaky. "I... I don't think s-"

Levi abruptly walks into the dining room causing me to become tongue-tied in the middle of my response. He was clutching a white towel in his hand and drying off his hair with it. Both Kenny and I stare in shock as he proceeds to sit at the table with us, helping himself to a bowl of white rice, fish, vegetables and some egg rolls.

"I see you finally decided to join us," Kenny comments in a mocking tone.

"This **cocky little runt** has to eat." Levi bluntly responds, as they stare daggers at each other from across the table. "Besides the obvious, we have a guest tonight..."

Levi swiftly averts his eye from his uncle and fixate his full attention on me.

My eye fall onto my lap and I blush; only slightly. _Crap, he knows it's me... _It was already difficult enough with us being in the same room together, so why stare?

Kenny smirks mischievously, "someone is **berry** cranky."

Levi picks up his chopsticks and jabs one in his uncle's face. "**Not cranky**. Just tired," he corrects him before eating one of the egg rolls. "I had a long day. It didn't help that I left my umbrella back in the staffroom at school.

"Ah... I see! So, you got caught in the rain, which explains why you were so rude to our guest," Kenny taunts him with sarcasm. "How tragic."

Instantly, I look up from my lap at them, when suddenly I felt the atmosphere around us become darker.

"Screw you," Levi shouts as he slams his fist down on the table. "Ever since I was a boy you never been considerate about how I feel! I had to fend for myself all my life!"

"Boo-hoo! Cry me a river... I raised you the way my parents raised me. So, don't start whining because you're scared of a little rain." Kenny retorts back, as he finishes up another beer.

I leap up from the table "I want to go home!"

Tears were streaming down my face, even though I struggled to hold them in the whole time they were arguing. If this was the type of relationship Kenny has with his nephew, then I didn't want any part of it. Everybody deserves to be loved and cared about.

"Look at what you did, Levi... You made Mikasa uncomfortable with your constant whining." Kenny mentions.

Levi scowls at his uncle one last time before standing up from the table. "Come on, Ms. Ackerman. I will drive you to where you need to go."

I walk into the living room, grabbing my shoulder bag off the coach and wipe my tears away, while Levi disappears in the back to collect his car keys and jacket.

"Look... Mikasa... I hope our bickering... doesn't change your decision about staying here..." Kenny says, rubbing the nape of his neck. He was slurring his words like a drunk. Plus, there was a red hue tinting his cheeks that I didn't notice earlier.

Before I could comment to that, Levi enters the room again with a jacket on. It was black leather. He did look amazing in black from what I can see.

"Let's go." He announces from the doorway.

I avert my gaze from Levi to Kenny again, then gratefully bow my head down in front of Kenny. "Thank you for having me here."

Kenny sluggishly replies with a faded smile. "Uh... anytime dear..."

Levi holds the front door open for me, as we leave out through it and walk down the stairs. I stopped in front of the building when I see how much rain is coming down on us.

_Urgh... I knew I should've carried an umbrella! Now my uniform was getting all wet._

Suddenly, the rain stops splashing on my head and I look up with confusion. I was met by the underside of a black umbrella. Then I glance at the owner. He was a couple of feet shorter than me with those dull grey eyes that were piercing through my soul, as they did once before. His face was expressionless, but there was a warmth about it that told me I can trust him.

God, Levi was the most beautiful man I'd ever seen. _But what do I know about men? _As far as I know, my father was the only beautiful man I ever known, thus far...

I have no idea what to say. Was it an accident that he put the umbrella over my head?

Before I can dwell on that, he places the umbrella in my free hand.

"Hold this while I'll go fetch the car," Levi directs me.

Straight away, he runs off and leaves me in front of his building until he returns.

After two minutes of waiting, a black car zooms in front of me with its high beams slightly blocking my vision. Levi quickly steps out of the car, rushes over to my side of the street and opens the passenger's door for me.

"Get in." he urges.

That's when I notice that he was soaked and wet again. For someone that doesn't like the rain, he didn't seem to care about getting wet a lot. In fact, I feel bad for making him go through all this trouble, when he didn't have to do anything for me.

I hand back his umbrella before crouching my head inside the car and settling down on one of his perfectly clean leather seats. His car smelt like a mixture of royal pine and men's cologne. Plus, it was extremely spotless. There wasn't an ounce of dust anywhere. He sprints back over to his side of the vehicle and places both hands on the steering wheel.

"So where are you staying? Since you changed your mind about staying with us," he mentions.

I couldn't help but notice that he was breathing heavy again, as I fix him a look.

"Us?"

'Yes... Us." He repeats, sternly. "As in me, you, Kenny and you..."

My eyebrow raises at him out of curiosity. "How do you know If I changed my mind?"

Levi combs his damp hair through his fingertips and leans back against the driver's seat. "You said you want to go home... or would you rather stay in the car with me until we figure this out."

He kept peering out the corner of his eye at me and making it harder on me to contain myself.

_Holy titan, He's hot!_

I blush rather hard and smooch my cheeks together with the palm of my hands due to my unusual behavior. Hope he doesn't notice how red my cheeks are.

_Get yourself together Mikasa! This isn't like you, at all._

To my dismay, Levi continues to interrogate me. "I'm going to assume that my home isn't good enough for you."

_When you say it like that only makes things worse?_

I turn away, looking out the window and nibble on my bottom lip. "You didn't exactly welcome me with open arms," I mumble.

"I'm not too fond of the rain," he sorrowfully confesses. "And if I remember correctly, a female student told me to move out of her sun earlier today."

Regret hit me like a ton of bricks. I feel awful for what I said, especially since he was only doing his job as a teacher. It was all just a big misunderstanding, I guess.

"I'm sorry... I'm going through a tough time right now... but I shouldn't have said that to you," I reveal with a frown.

"I know... Kenny brief me on what happen to you... now I have confirmation that the student from the roof is definitely you. We can let go and move forward," he adds.

_Wow, that was easy..._

I felt the weight being lifted off my chest.

"Thank you, sensei." I say under my breath.

Levi looks at me at ease. It was the first time I seen his expression soften all day.

"Thank you, sensei" he repeats after me. "Are you calling me your teacher?"

"Hai," I reply. "I didn't know what else to call you since Mr. Ackerman sounds a bit old for someone like you and I can't call you by your first name because you're a teacher at my school."

"Call me Levi for now," he insists. "We will figure out the rest later."

I nod slowly. "Okay..."

"Let's get you home. What's your address?"

I give him the address to the Yeager's residents since I've been staying there for a while now. The whole ride there was a bit too quiet from my liking, but I could tell that's how Levi likes it. Overall, I didn't have much to say to him after our conversation earlier. I was more relieved that we were able to clear up any bad blood between us. In fact, I was starting to see Levi in a new light. The more I think about it; Kenny doesn't seem so bad either. Why else would Levi continue to stay with his uncle if he was such a terrible person.

We pull up in front of the Yeager's driveway 15 minutes later. By then, the rain has stopped pouring down on us.

"This is you... I guess." Levi points out the obvious to me.

I tilt my head at him. "Thank you for the ride home."

"Don't mention it," He response. "I can't have one of my students walking out pass dark in the rain by herself."

I blink at him with a puzzled expression. "Huh?"

"Nothing... See you tomorrow, Ms. Ackerman."

"Okay... bye" I mutter to him before letting myself out.

Levi take one finally peek at me, then drives off into the night.

_Okay, that was strange._

"Did you just get out of some random guy's car?" Eren utters out from me behind me.

I spin around to see him standing there looking stun than ever. He was wearing a white t-shirt, gray joggers' pants and a pair of black slippers.

"Yeah," I respond honestly. "It was just a ride, Eren."

Somehow my poor choice of words causes him gape at me. "Just a ride! How do you know him? Does he go to our school?"

I tap my forefinger against my chin in thought. "Well... Kind of."

Eren scratches his head in frustration. "Kind of? Either he does or he doesn't, Mikasa!"

I yawn from exhaustion and proceed to brush pass him. "Can we go in the house? I'm tired."

Out of nowhere, Eren reaches out to grab my wrist, causing me to spin around in his strong embrace. I yelp in surprise, especially since I was caught off guard by his actions.

The palm of his hands was resting on the middle part of my back. I can feel my heartbeat outside my chest, as we both stare into each other's eyes. Eren's face was more flustered than mine was.

"We will go inside after you tell me who that was," he declares.

"He's the nephew of my relative I went to go see today," I admit.

Both his eyes widen as he grips both my shoulder and shakes me. "Your relative has a nephew?! Mikasa, please tell me his nephew doesn't live there with him!"

My eyes flutter close as I sigh "He does... I was only offered a ride home because it was raining out."

_Well... It was a complete lie._

"So that makes it okay to ride in a car with a random guy?!"

"What's the difference? I used to ride on the back of your bike cycle when we were kids all the time." I easily say, refreshing his memory.

Eren flushes hard and releases. "That- That was different!"

I huff, "Is not!"

"Can we just go in the house, please?"

"Sounds like the best thing you said all night!"

_**That following morning...**_

I would be lying to myself if I said I had the greatest sleep last night, but I didn't. Between Eren and Levi keeping me awake in my thoughts all night, I couldn't decide who was the highlight of my day since they were both heavy on my mind when I went to bed.

Eren has always had my heart from the beginning. I been in love with him since I was 11 years old. Until today, he doesn't know that I've been endure the pain of keeping my feelings from him. I was scared that he wouldn't return my feelings in the end.

Levi was the most beautiful man I ever laid eyes on. Every time he looks at me with those intense grey eyes of his I almost die. After last night, I was very anxious to reunite with him. For some reason, he gives me the same familiar feeling I felt 8 years ago when I see my father again.

_Was this a sign?_

"I wonder who is going to replace our old homeroom teacher," Armin utters in my ear.

Our desks were arranged beside each other when our old homeroom teacher was still working here. Unfortunately, she was transferred to another school, last minute. Which is a shame to me because I really liked her. I hope our new teacher is the same way.

"By the way, how was it like meeting your relative last night," the blond asks me.

"It was okay. I guess," I murmur in reply.

Suddenly, Sasha jumps up and wraps her arms around my neck from behind the desk. "Oh my god, Mikasa! I was just talking to Historia about something. Wouldn't it be cool if our new teacher was young and hot male graduate from college?"

I was taken aback by Sasha's loudness, a bit. "Well... I don't kn-"

The classroom door swung open and a familiar face unexpectedly wanders inside the room, causing everyone, including me to stop in the middle of our conversations. I was astonished by that someone's sudden appearance and froze on the spot.

"Holy Titan, he's hot!" Sasha exclaims.

_I think I said something about this last night..._

"He looks kind of young... don't you think?" Historia comments.

The young man clears his throat even though he gained everyone's attention the moment he walked in.

"I like to formally introduce myself. My name is Mr. Ackerman, Levi... and I will be your new homeroom teacher for the rest of the school year."

His eyes land on me after getting a good look at all the students in the classroom.

_Is this what he meant about me being one of his students last night?_

The students around me begin whisper about how the teacher and I share the same surname. I also overheard a few of my classmates ask if we are related. As far as I know, we were related somehow but not closely related as everyone thought. To even gossip about it, made me uncomfortable.

"Attention! I would advise if you students refrain from questioning my relations to Ms. Ackerman any further. This is not the place, nor the time for your stupid gossip." He informs loud and clear so the whole classroom to hear.

"Okay. This is getting scarier and weird" Armin mumbles under his breath.

_**...**_

When our first couple of lessons were completed for the day, Levi dismissed us for physical education. I take my time placing everything inside my desk and watch everybody leave before me.

Armin was the first one to notice that I wasn't following the rest of them.

"Mikasa, aren't you coming?"

"In a minute... I need to ask Lev- I mean Mr. Ackerman something very important," I respond.

He looks over to the front of the desk before glancing back at me and whispers. "Mikasa is he the guy you met with yesterday after school?"

I shake my head. "No... I'll explain everything to you later, but you have to promise me that you won't tell anyone."

Armin nods. "I promise... I wait for you outside."

Armin was the last seen to walk out of the class. All the rest of the students were gone already.

"Ms. Ackerman, is there a reason why you're still here?" Levi questions me.

He was sitting there staring at me from across the room with his elbow propped up against the desk as he rests his cheek in the palm of his hand, looking unreadable as always.

"How long," I ask.

Levi's raises his eyebrow at me. "I have no clue what you mean."

"How long did you know I was going to be one of your students?"

Levi sighs. "I already told you... I couldn't confirm if you were the same student moving into my uncle's place until we met again last night."

"But I don't understand," I breath out. "Did you know before Kenny that I would be your new housemate?"

"That is correct." he answers for me with a stern expression. "And **no,** he doesn't know yet, but I plan to tell him **if **you still decide to come live with us."

My face becomes really flustered. "How can you still want me to come live with you after everything that's going on?"

"And what exactly has been going on between us, Mikasa?" Levi inquires. "All I see is a teenage girl that lost her family as I did more than a half a decade ago... I thought we could learn from each other's experiences. Finding out that you're my student is a plus... Why is that so complicated to understand?"

I exhale deeply, " I don't know! Everything is happening so fast."

"Maybe you need to slow down and start thinking about were your future actually lies," he suggests. "Would you rather stay with a friend of the family or would you rather stay with the Ackerman's... That choice is yours, Mikasa."

Hearing my name repeatedly escape Levi's lips made me wonder who is as I person. Somehow, I had a feeling that he alone was about to make a huge impact on my life, and I couldn't foresee what was about to happen. Should I continue to stay with Eren and his family? Or was it time for me start anew with Levi and Kenny who I just met yesterday? That was a new chapter in my life that was about to open.

**A/N: Another chapter completed. I really hope everyone enjoyed it. Thanks to all the reader who took time to follow my story. There will be more to come next week. Thanks for the reviews, guys! I appreciate it, later!**


	3. Thinking of You Part 1

**A/N: Hi! Sorry, for the late update. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter - Three**

**Mikasa's POV**

It was the perfect time of day for a run. In fact, I'd run in marathon if I had the opportunity. Every Saturday and Sunday morning, when the sun is rising and the birds are chirping; I would climb out of bed, change into my activewear and run in the park for an hour or more. It was one of the few productive exercises that helps me clear my head.

Did I also mention that today was one of those days? I can run like there's no tomorrow, especially away from all my problems. Luckily, Mr. Pixis (the PE teacher) is requiring of the entire class to 1.5 miles around the track field, after we've completed our exercise routine, of course. Once I was done stretching, I ran over to one of the track lanes by the intersection to begin.

The conversation Levi and I had earlier today, still had me contemplating on my next move. Sure, I could continue staying with the Yeager's, but I worry about how my actions will have an impact on them in the future. The truth is, I have **anxiety... **bad anxiety... and when my anxiety affects my life and everyone around me; I become vulnerable and sometimes it can cause panic attacks. I guess you can say running is one of the few activities that kept me sane, thus far.

My parents put me to therapy sections when I was 14 years old, but I chose to stop attending after I turned 16. Why, you probably ask? Because, I felt like it was useless. No one could fix me or my problems. The only advice that made any sense to me was staying productive. That's where it all started... I go to the gym on the weekdays and run in the park on the weekends. That's probably why my body is so fit. Unfortunately, I couldn't say the same about my state of mind.

"Hey, Mikasa... wait up!" Armin shouts, as he tries his hardest to catch up to me.

I slow down a little but continue to face forward and run like the wind. "Can't this wait until after class?"

Armin's face expression became serious. "No, it can't... you promised you'd tell me what's going on."

I sigh, drastically. "Fine. What do you want to know?"

"Let's start with our new homeroom teacher... Are you positive that he isn't the relative you went to see yesterday?"

"I already told you that he wasn't... and it's more complicated than that," I murmur.

The blond narrowed his eyes and squints at me, suspiciously. "Mikasa, you share the same surname as his... How more complicated can it get than that?"

"Because, it's his nephew... okay" I admit. "And he kind of lives there too."

Once I came to realize that Armin wasn't responding any more after 30 seconds of pure silence, I glance over to him out of curiosity.

"Armin?"

"Our homeroom teacher is living there too." He repeats.

I huff, silently. Assuming I confirmed that part already, it may have been a huge shock to him.

"He does... Although, I wasn't expecting him to be our new homeroom teacher," I tell him.

"It's inappropriate for a teacher and student to live together, especially one that isn't a family member or guardian," he states.

_Typical Armin..._

"Close enough" I say under my breath.

"You and Mr. Ackerman are not closely related. I don't even know what to call that... distant cousins of a sort or whatever," He spats.

"What do you want me to do? Levi has been living with his uncle since he was a kid," I bring to his attention. "His uncle will be my guardian until I'm ready to be on my own."

"Okay! The fact that you're on first name basis with him is crazy," Armin points out. "How did you become so close with him after one night of meeting each other?"

I nipple on my bottom lip before answering him. "He gave me a ride home last night and we got to know each other a bit... Why do you keep trying to involve yourself in my business?"

The blond exhale deeply to calm himself down. "I'm not trying to stress you out or be in your business. I just worry about mind state because you're my best friend and I know how you can get when you're under pressure."

"But you and Eren have been stressing me out ever since I told you both about my living arrangement. I haven't even decided if I want to live there or not." I remind him.

"Well, aren't you? You have until tonight to make a decision," he confirms.

"This is another reason why I wanted to talk to you after class. I need some time alone... too think. I'll catch up with you later." I inform, before dashing off in front of him.

Armin stopped running to catch his breath. "Sure, sure... go without me."

**Eren's POV**

I can't believe how close I was to kissing Mikasa on the lips yesterday. My face was still hot and bothered from thinking about how close her body was next to mine. _What the heck is wrong with me? Did I really want to kiss, Mikasa?_ In order to shake these assumptions out of my mind, I threw cold water all over my face inside the boy's bathroom.

Looking back in the mirror, I notice the red tint covering my cheeks, which looks weird because I never blushed so much before in my life. Have I come to terms that I might still be in love with Mikasa? After some time of contemplating, I eventually figure out that this influence has something to do with that guy she was with last night to make me realize.

Despite how dark it was I was able to make out a glimpse of how he looks behind the window shield of his car. Was he really related to Mikasa? It didn't seem like it. My blood was boiling when I watched him stared at her long enough until she ran into me standing in front of my porch. Furthermore, I could tell that he was older by looking at his car. Nobody, and I mean nobody, drives a car that expensive at my age. Unless, you came from a wealthy family.

After cleaning my face off with my white fluffy towel; my mouth drops as I caress my jawline with my fingertips in deep thought. _What if he's one of those young tycoons, rich gangsters I read about in a manga?!_

Suddenly, something came and smacked me on the back of my head, causing my body to cringe and lose balance.

"You're daydreaming again." Jean teases from behind me. "Now I can see why you couldn't keep your head in the game today."

I furiously spun around to glare at him. He threw his towel back over his shoulder and flashes a childlike grin at me. Marco, who was also there, stares at me with an edgy look on his freckled face and continues to watch his partner-in-crime taunt me, as always.

"Knock it off!" I grit through my teeth.

Jean slowly takes one step towards me, and I take one giant step back away from him. I nearly fell into the bathroom sink because of how close he was standing in front of me. It was too damn close and personal for my liking.

For as long as I've known him, we didn't have the best friendship. Nevertheless, we did have a couple things in common we could always agree on, despite it all. Those two things were Baseball and Mikasa...

Jean and I worked great together on the baseball field. In fact, we were unstoppable to the point that nobody could stop us. Unfortunately, the moment our uniforms came off it was back to disliking each other once again.

Then, there was Mikasa... We can easily agree that Mikasa was extremely special to the both of us. It started when Mikasa first moved to Sina city 8 years ago. I met her inside the playground by my house, and Jean was also there playing tag with us that day. Of course, I had the upper hand of knowing her first because our parents were already friends. This frustrated Jean for a very long time, mostly since Mikasa and I were closer. In conclusion to that, a love rivalry stirred up between us because we both like the same girl for many years.

"You're too close," I verbally warn him. "Now step aside!"

Jean stubbornly refuse to back down to me and crosses his arms over his chest. "Not until you confirm that this constant daydreaming won't affect your head in the game next month at the baseball tournament."

I stare with a puzzle expression and raise my eyebrow at him. "Why would daydreaming affect how I play in the baseball tournament next month?"

"Eren, you're our best pitcher," Marco jogs my memory. "But you zoned out in nearly every quarter this afternoon. For as long as I've known you, this has never happened before, **ever**."

Feeling of regret hit me hard in the gut after he says this. Probably because he was right about how I've been acting, recently. I barely focused in practices today, which was unusual for my teammates as well. Thankfully, it was only a practice game or else coach Smith, our baseball coach and homeroom teacher would've scold me by now.

I bow my head down, apologetically. "I'm sorry, guys... It won't happen again."

"It better not!" Jean grumbles, annoyingly.

"Just be grateful that coach Smith sent us instead of scolding you himself." Marco mentions, after the fact.

I was stunned by what came the words that came out of Marco's mouth. "What?! Is coach Smith pissed at me?!"

"He's beyond pissed... He's livid with you! You'd be dead meat, right now if it wasn't for us coming in his place instead," Jean adds with a mischievous smirk on his face.

"Actually...He only sent us to talk to you because he didn't want you to ruin his positive mood this evening." Marco admits. "He has plans to meet with some old college friends for drinks tonight.

"Good," I breathe out in relief, while holding my chest. "I hope he forgets about what happed at practice today."

Jean snickers. "Don't push your luck, Yeager."

"Oh, whatever," I grumble.

"Does anybody want to go for wings at Attack on Buffalo Wings tonight?" Marco urgently asks.

**Jean's POV**_** (later that night 7:00 pm)**_

I prop my elbow on top of the table and rest my cheek on my fist, patiently waiting for the waiter to arrive with my food. After all, we all decided at the last minute to come to Attack on Buffalo Wings, even though it was Marco's idea. I order the sweet Thai sticky wings with Cajun fries and a large sprite. While Marco orders blazing hot wings with waffle fries and a large cola.

Eren decided to join us too. Along with the rest of our teammates who were sitting at different tables, enjoying themselves.

"Boy... I am starving!" Eren whines, while throwing his head back in torture.

"You and I both," Marco agrees before taking a sip of his soda.

"Do you think if I yell really loudly that **I'm hungry**... the food will get here faster?" Eren questions, mindfully.

Marco yawns from exhaustion. "Either that or they'll kick your butt out of this place for good."

Eren nods in thought, "you might be right."

I wasn't paying attention to their conversation much because my mind was someplace else at the time. _Dang it!_ This is driving me crazy that I haven't seen Mikasa at all day. Although, I did see her that one time in the hallway... but she passed by me so quickly I didn't get a chance to greet her properly.

My future wife seems like she had a lot on her mind too. I wonder what happened over the course of a few days... I mean, I knew her parents died not that long ago, but still. There was no light in her eyes, and she had a deadpan expression on her face. Maybe, Eren knows what's going on with her since she's staying with his family... I should probably ask him.

"Ay! Yeager..." I call out.

He glances at me then sighs from annoyance. "What do you want?"

A red hue appears on my cheeks as I began to run my sweaty palm against the nape of my neck. "I was wondering if everything was okay with Mikasa? I mean... I know her parents died and everything, but she seems unusually standoffish today."

"Ooh..." Eren's face sadden after hearing me speak all of this. "I guess because she might be moving out tomorrow."

My eyes widen after hearing him say this. I leaped up from the booth seat and slam both my hands down on the table. "What do you mean she's moving?!... Where is she going?"

The whole restaurant glances at me in awestruck. I couldn't control my temper. I hate being the last one to find out everything. Especially when it comes to Mikasa.

"Pipe down, Jean," says Eren. "You're causing a scene."

"Yeah buddy," Marco agrees as he hunches lower in his booth seat and looks peeks around. "All this staring at us is making me feel really uncomfortable."

Eren huffs and shakes his head, while rubbing his sore temple "You act like I said she was leaving town and switching schools... she's only moving out of my house and staying with a relative."

"Oh..." I breath out in relief and plop back down on the seat. "Well that's good, I propose."

_Jean, you're a moron! _I say to myself.

This is good news for me. Maybe I can finally get closer to Mikasa after all these years. I didn't put much effort into it before as I would've like to. Now that she was moving in with another relative and away from Eren, I can finally shoot my shot. If that makes any sense.

"Sorry, I'm late guy!" Armin announces as he walks over to our table; out of breath. "The newspaper club held me up all afternoon and evening." He explains before taking a seat next to Eren in the booth. "Did you order what I asked for?"

Eren nods and smiles now that his best friend was here. "Yup... sweet titan BBQ wings with potato wedges and a large strawberry lemonade, right?"

"Right... thanks a lot bro," he responses.

"Don't mention it!"

"So where is Mikasa," Marco asks.

"I don't know," Armin shrugs in reply. "I thought she might be with Eren or Sasha at least."

Eren reddens hard. "Well... I didn't run into her much today. She'll kind of been avoiding me."

"Tch... you! She's been avoiding me too. I was hoping to catch up with her one last time and change her mind about staying with one of us," Armin tells him.

"You know, guys..." I start to say. "You both should start being more supportive of your friend and respect her decisions. Her parents died recently and she's going through a lot right now-"

"My point exactly!" Eren and Armin shout out at the same time.

I blink at the both "As I was saying... She needs room to spread her wings" I finish telling them. "Give her a break and try to understand what she's going through."

Marco curiously looks at me in surprise. "Wow, Jean... You're being very supportive today. First with Eren and now with Mikasa..."

I proudly smirk after hearing this. "Well... sometimes we all need a little support from time to time."

Eren gasp in relief once he saw the waiter heading our way with the food. "Yes! Food is here!"

The waiter set our food on the table in front of us and I rub my hands together getting ready to dig in. "I'm going to crush this!"

"You know what, Armin... Don't you find it ironic that Eren and Jean orders the same exact thing every time we come here?" Marco questions with a hidden smile.

Hearing this, caused me to glance down at my meal then over at Eren's meal. We both ordered sweet tai chicken wings and Cajun fries with a large sprite. _Why did we have to order the same thing all the time?_

"You know what, Marco... I think you're right" Armin agrees with a smirk on his face too. "I think they're a lot more alike than they like to let on."

I push my basket of food away and pout while turning away. "You know what... I lost my appetite."

"More for me then" Eren announces and takes my basket right from under my nose.

I smile to myself thinking about Mikasa again.

_I hope you'll accept my feelings one day, Mikasa... I won't give up no matter what it takes... _

After a while, I came back to my senses and look down only to notice that my food wasn't in front of me, anymore. "Hey, Yeager! Hands off the food!"

**Levi's POV **

"Can we get two more beers over here, please?" Erwin says while raising his hand up to gain the bartender's attention.

The bartender makes two more tall glasses of beers for us and slides them over in our direction. Once I caught it in my grasp, I immediately chug it down.

"Thanks," Erwin says, before looking over at me with wide eyes. "Damn, Levi... you can really put it away."

I slightly slam my glass down on the counter by mistake and burp quite loudly at his statement. I have every intention of getting drunk tonight. This was the only way I could clear my head.

"I have somethings on my mind" I tell him. " and I really shouldn't be thinking about them right now."

"A penny for your thoughts then," Erwin inquires before gulping down some of his beer.

"There's this girl... she is a student in my class. But hears the crazy part…. You ready for this?"

"Ready, set and go!" He encourages me.

"She is also the girl that might be living with me and my uncle," I declare.

Erwin raises an eyebrow at me. "Ooh... I see how that can be troublesome... This student wouldn't happen to be Mikasa Ackerman by any chance, would it."

I blink over at him in shock. "How did you know?"

"Well, it's obvious. You two are the only Ackerman's in the entire school. Plus, she's in your class, Levi."

"What do I do," I ask when gazing at him out the corner of my eye.

"If it's going to be too disturbing for you, I can always have a switch to my classroom," He suggests. "Besides, I have more boys in my class than girls. I could use an extra female."

"That's not the case... and I won't do that to her... Especially when she's slowly starting to warm up to me," I add. "I guess... I just want to help her out the best way possible."

Erwin caresses his chin with his fingers. "Perhaps... That's good... But tell me Levi... are you trying to get the whole class to warm up to you or just Mikasa to warm up to you?"

I sharply glare at him once I realize where he was getting at. "Don't be ridiculous, eyebrows! Mikasa is still underage and my student!" I spat with a red hue coming my face.

"So, what about after she turns 18?... or graduates from high school when the year is up?" He questions, time after time.

I place my face in the palm of my hands, then slam one fist on the table. "Oi! You're making me sound like a damn pervert!"

"Well, she's a very attractive girl, my friend. You two aren't that far apart in age difference either," he reminds me.

I remove my hands from my face and jab my index finger at him. "That's beside the point, Smith and I think you know that already."

Erwin shrugs with a hidden smirk curving his lips. "Well..."

"As I was saying before all the shenanigans started." I state, giving him the side eye. "I want her to feel comfortable around me. I also want her to be able to talk to me anytime she needs advice… I think meeting me last night and this morning in class only pushed her away from her chances of having another family again."

"So, you want to be like a brother to her... or better yet, a mentor… hm?"

"I guess you can say that" I mumble under my breath.

_Dammit, I sound unsure right now… I blame it on the alcohol._

"Her parents are dead, Smith... and she recently discovered that she has more family. I have no intentions on taking that away from her, because I know how it feels to lose someone you love."

"Two more beers, please" Erwin says to the waiter before glancing back over at me. "Don't worry, Levi. She will come around... and you'll be the best big brother she never had growing up."

The bartender passes our beverages over and we both take a swing at the same time. "You know, eyebrows... you're starting to really irritate the heck out of me."

"You know you love it," he teases.

_**To be continued...**_

_**Sneak peek from the chapter 4: Thinking of you part 2.**_

Later that night, I was still under the influence of alcohol when I arrive in front of my apartment complex in a taxi. I knew that I'd be intoxicated tonight. Therefore, I parked my car in the parking space reserved for me before meeting up with Erwin and the others earlier.

After paying the driver for his services, I walk up the staircase leading to my apartment in the back of the building.

Although, when I arrive there. I notice this girl sitting against the wall with her legs hunched up to her chest and her face buried in her knees by my doorframe. I wasn't expecting to be a certain someone until I made it closer to the door.

"What are you doing here?" I ask with a puzzle expression, looking down at her.

Mikasa peers up at me with those big onyx eyes of hers and smiles, slightly. "You're home... finally."

I glance down at my timepiece on my wrist and saw that the time said _12:45 AM... Really? _

"Ms. Ackerman… Why are you here so later?" I ask with concern. "It's after midnight..."

She got up from the ground and dust backside off. Nevertheless, I wasn't expecting her to daze into my eyes so boldly.

"I wanted to see you..."

* * *

**A/N: Fin- Part 2 is in progress, so bear with me. Also, If you have any ideas that you'd like to add to the story for future chapters, then let me know; It sometimes takes me a long to come up with new ideas, but I will try to the story going when I can. Anyways, see you soon. Reviews, please... Later!**


	4. Thinking of You Part 2

**A/N: I'm back! Thank you for the reviews, readers! I greatly appreciate it. This chapter will continue to take off from Levi's POV. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

**Levi's POV**

"You know you love it," he teases.

I grunt to myself before waving him off; proceeding to drink myself into oblivion. "I know no such thing, S-Smith" I tell him with the hiccups.

"LEVI!" A familiar voice cries out to me. I felt a set of arms wrap around my waist as someone bum rushes into me.

I was nearly startled when I glance down and notice this shaggy red head female hugging me from behind. There was only one person that could tackle me like this and get away with it. That woman was Isabel Magnolia.

Instantly, she peeks up at me with those big green eyes and childlike grin of hers.

Isabel was like a little sister to me. Moreover, we've been very close friends since our first year of high school; I also tutored her up until we all graduated together. If it wasn't for her support over the years, I would've never figured out that I wanted to become an educator. In fact, she was one of the main reasons why I became inspired to teach, despite those troubled individuals that we call our future. Not long ago, I was considered a troublemaker myself and so was Isabel. She reminded me of myself back then, so I took her under my wing.

"Izzy," I gasp out with a hidden smile forming on my lips.

_I guess the hiccups are gone now, ever since she knocked the wind out of me._

Isabel happily grins at me from ear to ear how she always did when we run into each other. "Hehe. Hey, Big bro! I missed you!"

"I missed you too," I mumble under my breath.

Out of nowhere, I felt a giant hand recklessly ruffle my hair out of place. This made me lose my cool. Not to mention, I feel uneasy.

"Look who started the party without us," the culprit points out with a hint of amusement in his tone.

I look out the corner of my eye once I realized that the culprit was none other than my best mate, Furlan Church. He was standing on the opposite side of me, placing a firm grip on my shoulder with a mischievous smile on his face.

Ever since grade school, Furlan and I go way back. He was the first and only friend I had up until we started to attend high school together. The fact that he knew me better than anyone else, even better than my own uncle, was sad; I consider Furlan to be one of the few people I call my familiar. Especially after all he went through. Overall, I appreciate him for never giving up on me, even at my darkest hour.

With an evil smirk, I elbow him in the stomach, but not hard enough to conflict extreme pain on his abdominal. I knew well enough that I was very strong for a man my size. Furlan always found a way to test my patience.

"Oi! Serves you right for messing up my goddamn hair," I snap at him.

Furlan cradles his stomach, chuckling to himself. "Don't be like that. I think the messy hair style looks great on you, mate." He taunts, before taking a seat next to me on the bar stool.

Isabel caresses her chin with her fingertips and nods in agreement at this. "It really does! You know what else will look great on him, Furlan?"

"What is that, Izzy," he inquires.

"I think Levi would look really sexy with his hair pushed back," she proclaims.

After hearing her utter out such nonsense in front of our friend. I spit out my beverage all over the counter. In the process of doing this, some of the remains got on Erwin's sleeve. This causes him to look down at his sleeve with disgust.

I wipe my mouth off with the back of my hand and slam the beer glass down on the table. "Tch... you made me spit out my bloody drink, Izzy!"

_Dang it, this girl was pain in my butt sometimes._

It was obvious that she didn't feel a little guilty for making me spit out my drink. To further irritate me, she sneaks up behind me while running her fingers through my hair and pushes every strand back to fit her vision. "Erwin, will you please tell Levi that he looks sexy with his hair pushed back." She urges in a pleading tone.

I make a face and squint my eyes at my college friend and former roommate. I hope he had enough sense not to say anything rash.

"Yeah, Erwin... What do you think of Levi's hair?" Furlan also adds with his cheek prop up on his fist.

As expected, Erwin stares back at me with a deadpan expression. For a moment there, a hint of relief struck me only because I assumed that he wasn't feeding into any of their bull crap.

"You look undeniably sexy with your hair pushed back." He makes known, before throwing every ounce of alcohol down his throat.

I wanted to kill him. He was supposed to be on my side with this. Who knew, my close dearest friend would turn out to be a sellout like these other two knuckle heads behind me.

Furlan and Isabel break out into a fit of laughter, causing my face to flush with embarrassment.

"You're a sellout, Smith." I grumble at him. "All three of you can kick rocks!"

"Aww, don't be mad at us, big bro." Isabel whines, making a pouty face.

"Yeah, mate. We just got here," Furlan reminds me. "Besides, we're here to celebrate you're first official day of becoming a teacher... How does it feel?"

"It feels great... Teaching 23 stubborn know-it-all little brats should be a piece of cake." I answer with sarcasm.

"Why did I even bother asking." Furlan sighed, before drinking a glass of fire whiskey he ordered prior to the conversation.

"It can't be that bad," says Isabel.

"Ignore him. This goes deeper than the students in his classroom," Erwin informs them. "Heichou can't help that he has his panties in a twist."

I slightly glare at him. "This is why I stopped talking to you. Before the Wonder Twins showed up… I had originally planned on tuning you out for the rest of the night!"

"Oi! I resent your comment about Isabel and I being The Wonder Twins," Furlan sternly complains with his index finger pointed out. "We aren't related, and she looks nothing like me. Nevertheless, I refuse to be a superhero that can only turn himself into water, while Isabel get to be some broad with the ability to turn into any animal she wants."

"I beg a differ," Erwin strongly objects. "Zan is more than just some superhero that can turn himself into H2O. He low key played a very important role in the Wonder Twin comics, but he was overlooked at because of his ability. Because of this, he's underrated."

Furlan nods with his hand on his chin, thinking to himself. "You got a good point there, Erwin. I never thought about it that way."

Isabel stood up from the bar stool and yawns loud after becoming bored. "Are we seriously talking about superheroes? We're supposed be celebrating big bro's first day as a teacher!"

"He clearly doesn't want to discuss that, Isabel." Erwin reminds her before taking another sip of his beverage.

At that moment, a hyperactive woman with brown hair and huge glasses on, stumbles inside through front entrance of the bar. That woman was no other than my college friend and colleague, Hange Zoe... The way she made an entrance, you would think that she went through hell and back just to meet up with us.

"Hey guys..." Hange greets, as she walks towards us. "Sorry I'm late! What did I miss?"

"Not much," I respond before standing up and walk pass her. "Be right back. I'm going outside for some fresh air."

"I will join you too," Furlan announces. "I can use a smoke."

The dark blond stands up from his stool and follows me out the front entrance.

"What is their problem?" Hange asks, looking over her shoulder.

"Hange!" Isabel calls, as she rushed over to her for a hug. "Where have you been?"

"Working! How are you?" Hange exclaims with a warm smile. "Do you still work at Sweet Tooth's Bakery?"

Isabel sighs with her eyes closing. "Sadly, yes... but I just got a raise there."

Hange grabs both of Isabel's hand in excitement. "That is terrific, Isabel! I'm very happy for you."

The red head grins proudly, "Hehe, thanks... I-"

"Amen..." Erwin clears his throat, making his presence known.

This cause them both to pause in the middle of their conversation and stare at him momentarily for an explanation.

Erwin sarcastically waves his hand in front of Hange's face with a stern expression. "Hello. It's me. Your ex-boyfriend and friend that you've haven't acknowledged since you walked in."

Isabel shivers after hearing him say this. "Eww, so needy," she murmurs.

"Awww, Erwin... don't be such a sour puss." Hange roguishly moans as she walks over to him and wraps her arms around his neck to give him a hug.

"Yeah, yeah... You can get off me now," he grumbles.

**(Outside the bar)**

"So... are you going to tell me what's going on, mate?" Furlan questions.

One hand flicked the ashes of his cigarette while the other absentmindedly scratches the back of his ear.

I lean the back of my head against the wall and close my eyes, exhaling deeply.

"Do I have to?" I mumble.

Furlan closes his eyes right after me. "It's up to you…" He was savoring another intake of nicotine in his system now.

I cut my eyes at the dark blond, slightly. "Fine... I really wish you'd quit smoking." I mention; this was my first attempt to change the subject on him.

Furlan eyes snap open again as he releases a puff of smoke and chuckles, dryly. "You know I'm not as strong as you, mate. It's not a light switch where I can just turn it off and stop."

My head turns away from him once those thought about my past relationship begin to transpire. "Petra Ral... have you talked to her lately?"

Furlan's light grey eyes locked with my intense dark grey ones.

"She's your ex, Levi..." He intentionally jogs my memory. "Now why would I keep in touch with her, especially after what she did to you?"

Furlan burned out the remain of the cigarette bud in the ashtray next to him and pulls out a small bottle of hand sanitizer to clean his hands.

"At work earlier, Hange relayed the message to me that Petra would be joining us for drinks tonight. I assumed you knew," I tell him.

"Well, thankfully she didn't come." He spoke with relief. "You know how Isabel feels about her... and I really don't feel like being the referee if there is a cat fight either."

A lopsided smirk appears on my face. "Hmph... I'm supposed to be the one protecting her, and she still find a way to fight my battles for me."

The dark blond shook his head at my statement. "That's Izzy for you... Always sticking her nose where it doesn't belong. I must admit… I'm intrigue by little red's spirit."

"I met this girl yesterday..." I begin to confess, out of nowhere. "She a student in my class..." I pause to take in a deep breath, "and she might be coming to live with my uncle and I tomorrow."

I gaze over in Furlan direction once I didn't hear his input about the matter. His mouth was wide open with this bewilder look on his face.

My face fell with distaste. "Close your mouth, mate. A fly can waft right in at any giving moment or time," I inform him.

"Holy shit! Since when did Kenny become someone's Foster parent?" He questions me in shock. "He couldn't raise you properly, so he went and got another kid to mess up their life too?"

I shook my head. "Not quite... Her parents put my uncles name in their will before they died as a last result to become their daughter's parental guardian."

Furlan rubs his sore temple in front of me. "Is there anyone else she can stay with? Like a friend, perhaps?"

I caress my chin in thought. "I questioned the same thing in the beginning... I'm going to assume that she blames herself for her parent's death... Which explains why she wants to keep a distance from the people she lives with now."

The dark blond rolls his eyes. "Does **she** have a name?"

"No duh, Furlan," I retort. "Her name is Mikasa Ackerman."

His eye widens in awe. "Oh... I didn't know you have any more relatives left besides Kenny." Furlan says, taking out another cigarette. It didn't take long for him to change his mind and push it back neatly in the box.

"It's hard to explain what we are, Furlan." I frown my lips, thinking about her again. "I want to protect her... and help with whatever it is she's going through."

The dark blond smiled to himself. "That's my best mate. Always helping a stray. But then again, she not exactly a stray. It seems more like she's** lost**... exactly like you were when I first met you."

"This is one of the reasons why you and I stayed friends for so long," I say with a calm smile. "You get me."

Furlan stretches his arms behind his head while releasing a breath he didn't know he was holding. "Alright, mate. Enough of this mushy talk. I don't think you're drunk enough to go home yet."

He places a firm grip on both my shoulders before leading us back inside the pub.

"I'm drinking... It's your turn to order the next round of drinks, though" I remind him.

This made him laugh "How can I forget?"

**...**

Later that night, I was still under the influence of alcohol when I arrive in front of my apartment complex in a taxi. I knew that I'd be intoxicated tonight. Therefore, I left my car in my parking space before meeting up with Erwin and the others earlier that night.

After paying the driver for his services, I walk up the staircase leading to my apartment in the back of the building. It was a slow process, but I still manage to make it up the stairs.

Although, when I arrive to the back of the corridor, there was this girl sitting against the wall with her legs hunched up to her chest and her face buried in her knees next to my apartment door. I wasn't expecting to be who I thought it was until I got closer to the door and look down at her.

"What are you doing here," I ask with a puzzle expression.

Mikasa peaks up at me with those big onyx eyes of hers and frowns, slightly. "I wanted to see you..."

This was unbelievable. Disregarding the fact that I'm completely intoxicated from a long night of drinking with friends, Mikasa popping up at my apartment was the icing on the cake. If anything, I wasn't expecting to see the girl until tomorrow sometime. So, why was she at my place, taunting me with words like **I wanted to see you... **in the middle of the night. For her to appear right in front of my eyes like this, I must've really talked about her a lot.

Her onyx eyes bore into mines, making me restless. It took me so long, too long to realize how much I needed her to say something else for the awkward silence to be broken between us.

_The suspense was killing me!_

She anxiously embraces me with her arms wrapped around my waist, causing my eyes to go wide.

"Why aren't you saying anything?" Mikasa whispers with her face leaning on the top of my head. "Please, say something."

This was so uncomfortable as I don't know what. Mikasa was still my student and I was older than her. There's no way this situation should've escalated this far. I should be setting an example.

As much as I wanted to answer her, my eyes were pleading to close. I had a long day and I could barely focus on what was going on. My original goal was to come home, take of my clothes and go to sleep naked in my comfortable bed. Doesn't look like that was happening tonight, being that Mikasa was here.

"Come on," I tell her. "Let's go inside the house."

I don't know how I managed to pull myself out of this one, but it worked because she untied her arms from around my waist. Immediately, I dial the pin code on the pin pad to unlock the lock door and turn the knob to push it open.

"Ladies first," I politely say to her.

As we enter the apartment, I turn on the lights only to realize that Kenny wasn't home, after all. Which explains why Mikasa was sitting outside waiting for me to arrive.

Out of nowhere, she turns on her heel to face me with a look of regret. "Are you mad at me for coming here so late?"

I gaze over my shoulder at her after hanging up my jacket on the coat rack and plop down on the sofa. "Why did you come here?" I question with wonder. "It's dangerous for a girl your age to be walking around the streets this late at night."

"I have nowhere else to go," she murmurs. "And you told me earlier to choose when I'm ready to make a discussion."

Getting hot, I begin to unfasten some of the buttons on my dress shirt and continue to listen to her reason.

"And… what did you decide?"

"I decided to come stay with you and Kenny," Mikasa confirms. "I thought a lot about what you said earlier, and it seems like you're the only one I can talk to."

I let a breath out that I was holding in. "You couldn't tell me this tomorr…"

My question trails off as I was talking. "Wait... Do the Yeagers know that you're here?"

The raven-haired girl looks down with a guilty expression. "Not exactly," she whispers. "As far as I know, they still think I'm asleep in bed."

I thoroughly raise an eyebrow at her before furiously leaping up from the sofa to raise my voice at her. "ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND! Why would you do something like that and have these people worried about you over nothing?!"

Mikasa places both her hands or her ears, while shutting her eyes, tightly. "STOP YELLING AT ME! I thought you of all people will understand!"

Hearing these words come out of her mouth made my head spin. I began to pace the floor with my head nodding, uncontrollably. "Understand... Oh, I understand... You're **selfish. **There are people out there that care about you and you deliberately run away on purpose… When I was a kid, people would run away from me in fear, because I only knew how to use my fist for words! You'll never understand how that made me feel back then. So, please… Spare me... and save your bullshit for an audience."

Tears escape the second she blinks her eyes again. It was inevitable. She continues to let them fall until she makes use of her sleeve to wipe them away.

"I get it." She sobs

Mikasa drops on the floor with shaking hands, causing her breath to hitch. I feel my jaw tighten while watching her duck her head in shame. I fear that uplifting will be harder than I thought.

"I was wrong," she chokes out. "I continue to cause pain to everyone around me… I thought maybe if I chose to live with someone else, the people I love will be safe. What's wrong with me?" She asks, despite her defeated gaze refusing to meet my eyes.

I knelt beside her, placing my hand on the small part of her back for comfort. I really wish that she didn't beat herself up too much about this sort of thing. I knew it was exhausting. There was a time when all I couldn't control my actions either.

"Stop crying." I say, patting her back gently. "In order to become better person, you have to do better."

Mikasa rests her head comfortably on my chest. "I want to do better... will you teach me?"

"I will teach you to the best of my ability," I clarify with a tired expression. "Now come on… l will make us some tea while you get ready for bed."

The raven-haired girl moves her head from my chest and gasp. "But I didn't bring anything to sleep in," she mentions.

"I give you permission to go in my dresser and take out one of my shirts to wear for the night."

This was my first utmost mistake.

...

I can't believe what I'm seeing with my own two eyes right now. She even had the nerve to peek at me out the corner of her eye with a timid expression on her innocent face. I only wish I knew how to avert my eyes from this situation. But I can't.

_Really?! You're wearing my dress shirt!_

Out of all the t-shirts she could've chosen to wear, she had to go and pick out one of my neatly ironed stream press dress shirts.

_Who the hell sleeps in a dress entire?! This was a hateful crime against humanity! In other words, __**myself**__._

Due to my abnormal body structure, this specific shirt she handpicked herself leaves little to the imagination, including the small cleavage that was peeking out of the shirt. It hugged her curves perfectly, highlighting everything about her from head to toe. Because the shirt was cut about mid-thigh, it revealed most of her bare legs. I could tell by looking at her that she went to the gym daily. After a while, I start to wonder about how many inclines sit ups does she do in a day. Dammit! Why couldn't she pick out something more appropriate to wear? My mind was wandering.

"Um, uh... this was all I could find in your dresser," She stammers with an uncharacteristic blush crossing her cheek. "I hope you're not mad."

_Of course, I am! Why would you do this to me? I'm your teacher!_

Despite the deep red tint on my cheeks, I move my hand over my mouth to cover the lower part of my face.

"Ms. Ackerman, please" I start to lecture, while bringing my hand over my eyes now. "If you have any dignity for yourself, you'll go back to my room and change your entire, right now. I'm trying to be an adult here."

"Okay..." she responses confusedly, before turning around and walking back into my bedroom.

As soon as I heard my bedroom door click shut, one of my eye peeks through the cracks of my fingers only because I wanted to make sure that the coast was clear. The second my hand weakly drags down my face I cough up a breath that I was holding inside until she left. This was pure torture. I don't know how anyone can handle someone like her. Mikasa was a very attractive girl, that's for sure. I must keep reminding myself that I'm her teacher for crying out loud. There was no way I was losing my job chasing her…

_God, I'm going to hell..._

Mikasa steps out the room again with a white t-shirt and basketball shorts on. I thought that was a lot better.

"Listen, Levi" she says softly. "I didn't mean to offend you by what I was wearing earlier. But I wish you would've told me in advance that you have more than one dresser in your room," she states with a poker face.

I facepalm inside my head. Thank god it was only a misunderstanding and she didn't do intentionally to arouse me. This was all my fault, after all.

"That was my mistake... and I'm sorry for not telling you sooner," I sincerely admit to her.

She smiles calmly at me. Although, her eyes didn't match the smile on her beautiful face. I can tell that she was hovering something deep within her heart. What was it?

"Let's go to bed," I tell her.

"But what about our tea?" She asks me.

"Tch, it's probably already ice cold by now. I will make another batch for us tomorrow."

"Okay

* * *

**A/N: That wraps it up for part 2. I really enjoyed writing this chapter and I hope my readers loved it too. Next chapter is in the works. Be back soon. Later.**


	5. Moving Day

**Chapter Five - Moving Day**

**Mikasa's POV**

I was slowly regaining consciousness. The weak light from outside the window to my bedroom was creeping through and hitting me directly in the face. I knew for it to be so far in the room already, it had to be getting a little late in the day. Later than I usually allow myself to sleep. Usually I would always go on my morning run around 5 AM at dawn. But today I completely skipped out and slept through the morning.

I slowly open my eyes trying to clear the fog out of my head enough to make sense about what took place last night.

_Did I really make myself look like a fool in front of Levi? _I remember accidentally throwing on one of his neatly pressed dress shirts and being self-conscious about it in front of him. He gave me this oddly stern, yet bashful look. It was ridiculously cute seeing him like that.

In the midst of daydreaming, I burry my fluster face in the pillow and muffle a scream, that way no can hear me. This was not like me at all. I never felt so embarrassed in my entire life. I barely even know the man and here I was acting like some teenage girl with a crush that could not control herself.

_Always remember, Levi is your teacher and practically your guardian now._

Another incident from last night crossed my mind, seconds later. Levi scolds me for not informing the Yaegers about my whereabouts. After the fact, I felt shitty for not telling them. They have been generous to me since I moved here from Japan when I was a little girl. So why do I keep letting them down? Well, not anymore... I refuse to hurt anymore more people that love me.

I declare this oath with a nod and pumped my fist in the air.

"Mikasa?" Levi knocks on the door before entering my new room. "Good... you're awake. Get dress so I can take you to pick up your belongings."

_Wow, he even looks amazing in a cardigan sweater... Good job Levi._

"What about breakfast?" I ask him seconds before my stomach started to growl out of hunger. I wrap my arms around my lower abdominal and look down in embarrassment.

"Sorry."

Levi was staring me in silence as the corner of his mouth pulls up into smirk.

A snort of laugher accidentally escapes his throat and he clasp his hand over his mouth after catching himself. "Hope you like McRonald's," he muffles out through his hands.

I nod and smile. "Hai, it's my favorite."

"Hey, nephew! Why you are out there… pick me up a sausage, egg and cheese McMuffin and a coffee... your uncle is hungover!" Kenny yells drastically from outside of his room into the hallway.

Apparently, he was listening to our conversation the whole time. I had no idea that he has such great hearing.

Levi was fumbling with rage, while still maintaining a phony smile on his face. He casually sticks his head outside the doorway into the hallway. "McMuffin, my ass... I ain't getting you diddly-squat! Make your own damn coffee!"

Kenny gasps dramatically, "I raised you to be the man you are today, and this is how you repay your dear old uncle?"

"Like hell, you bastard! Don't take any credit for any of my achievements," Levi retorts, then sticks his head back inside the door. "Get dress, Mikasa. I will meet you in the car."

He closes the door behind him, and I laugh when I heard the two still bickering from behind the doorframe. They used a lot of profanity in this house. At my old home, we barely cursed or raised our voice at each other. Instead of expressing myself to my parents, I would run away when I was could not handle the pressure. My therapist once told me that _shouting how I feel is better than running_. I think I should take her advice and shout how I feel more often, instead of running away.

"Oi, I hope you're getting dressed Mikasa and not sitting in bed," Levi warns impatiently against the doorframe.

"Shit, I'm coming!" I utter out, as I leap out of bed to get myself dressed, right away.

**-In the car-**

"I can't believe you convinced me to buy that piece of shit a McMuffin and coffee from McRonald's." Levi complains as he takes another huge bite out of his breakfast sandwich, while driving me to the Yaeger's house."

"Thank you, Levi," I say, smiling. "I appreciate you doing all this for me... especially if it means doing something so humanely by buying Uncle Kenny a breakfast sandwich."

"Tch... I should spit in his coffee," Levi retorts.

I can tell he was still frustrated from their argument earlier.

"Just make sure you don't fall behind in my class," he apprises. I'm counting on you to be the best you can be."

I snicker. "Deal."

I take another bite out of my breakfast sandwich and continue to gaze outside the open window as my jet-black hair was blowing in the wind.

We arrive in front of the gate belonging to the Yeager's residents not long after that.

"I'll be right back." I announce, stepping out the front seat of the car.

Levi nods vigorously in my direction, causing me to sigh in contentment. I look left at the large house that belonged to the Yeagers. It was built on a steep hill near the neighborhood park. I had many fond memories at this house with Eren and Armin. This was my second home for many years.

"What are you waiting for? I already contacted Mr. Yeager and told him that you were on your way to pick up your stuff... By the way, you should really put a lock on your phone!" Levi shouts from outside the car window.

"You looked through my phone?" I exclaim in awestruck.

Levi squints while giving me a severe look. "I don't know about you, but I, on the other hand would like for people to know where I am, especially ones that love me. You should really take notes on this... Now go!"

"Jeez! Okay, I'm going," I retort.

I take the house key out of my blue jean pocket and walk through the front gate.

For some reason I can sense Levi still watching me from behind as I walk through the gate. The fact that I knew how concern he was, made me more bashful than I ever been before. I could not stop blushing and smiling while I walk through the path that led to the front entrance of their house. For there to be men like Levi still in world today made me feel calmness. Once I arrive to the front door, I inserted my key into the keyhole and turned the knob, slowly. Eren must have saw me coming from his window because he rushed down the stairs to greet me with a bear hug.

"Thank god, you're alright," Eren sighs out with relief. "I've been worried sick about you all night and morning. I couldn't sleep a wink."

He pulls back from me and places both his hand on each side of my shoulders, looking distraught. "Now on, I want you to tell me what's on your mind and where you are going when you're upset. I cannot help if you are constantly running away. Do you know how much it is affecting me? I want you to know that you can confide in me for whatever you need, okay?" Eren states, emotionally.

The corners of my mouth pull up into a warm smile. Seeing Eren reaction to my absence once again was giving me butterfly feels in my stomach. I was starting to think that maybe he does share the same feelings I once shared for him. "I'm sorry, Eren. It will not happen again... I promise," I vow.

His eyes flutters close and he sighs deeply. "That's great! That is great to hear, Mikasa... I have something to confess." he says with excitement. In surprise, he takes my hand, entwining our fingers. "Come with me."

For a second, I completely forgot about what I came here to do in the first place. He attempted to pull me upstairs with him, but I stopped myself midway because I was sort of in a rush.

"Eren, wait... I have something I need to talk to you and your parents about," I proclaim.

"Mikasa, you're here," Ms. Yeager spoke from the ground level of the stairwell. Mr. Yeager was standing beside his wife with a pacific expression on his face.

"Welcome back, kiddo," He greets, with his arm wrapped around his wife. "Then again, I was informed that you were leaving us today."

Eren's eyes widened as an unsettling feeling enters his mind while staring blankly at his parents.

"Leaving?" Eren mumbles, confoundedly.

His eyes fell on me and I notice a look of betrayal written all over his face. "You changed your mind about leaving us... right?"

I purse my lips and shake my head. "Eren, I -"

"You want to stay here with me… don't you?" He interrupts with anticipation.

The second he lets my hand go; everything went downhill from then on.

Eren levels me with the sort of glare that makes me feel hot and cold in equal measures, yet I stand my ground in front of him. It did not matter what he thought of me at this point. For once I feel like I was making the right decision for me, and not for anyone else.

Finally, I sigh again. It was a sound that is heavy with resignation. "I'm sorry, Eren... But this is not about you. It is about me going out into the world on my own and spreading my wings. I can't do that here, because I feel suffocated... and no, I do not feel suffocated by you or Mr. and Mrs. Yeager, I feel suffocated because this place reminds me of them(my parents) and I don't want to hurt the people I love anymore. If I stay here any longer, I will not be able to let go of my guilt... please try to understand how hard it is for me to leave. I will come visit often and hang out with you inside and outside of school."

_It was a low blow, I know that. But I did not mind resorting to a low blow if it means finding some clarity for myself._

Eren sighs, the kind of sigh I hate, because I know exactly what it meant. He was deflecting. When he deflects, he does not talk to anyone for a couple of days.

"I see what Jean was talking about," Eren breathes out hurtfully, thinking back to a conversation they must have had last night when I was not present. He snorts in disbelief, "I can't believe horse face was right about something."

"What are you talking about," I speak to him softly, yet confused.

"I'm saying that I had a discussion with the fellas about you last night and Jean said that you need to spread your wings." Eren admits, more than he would have like to. "I thought maybe if I convince you to stay one last time, then you would reconsider, but I failed like I always do.

"Jean said that," I ask curiously with blinking eyes.

"What is more important? Jean's comment or how I feel about you," he blurts out.

I notice that he was grinding his teeth now. I knew that wasn't a good sign at all.

I laugh slightly with awkwardness. "What kind of silly question is that?"

"I'm glad one of us thinks it is funny." He states sarcastically before stomping up the stairs and slamming his bedroom door behind him.

"Eren! You come back down here," Mrs. Yeager demands disappointedly before rubbing her forehead.

Mr. Yeager grips his wife's shoulder firmly and leans near her ear. "Let Mikasa handle it dear."

I dash upstairs to his bedroom and knock on his door with extreme force. "Come on, Eren. Open the door! You are being unreasonable when I didn't even mean it that way!"

"Go away Mikasa," Eren grumbles at me from inside. "You don't have to explain yourself to me. I'm Mr. Nobody."

I growl at this and balled my quivering fists tightly. "Eren... if you don't open this damn door, I will have to bust it down myself.

"Wait a minute now," Eren begins to panic. "Do you have to be so rash?"

I take a deep breath, "You have to the count of three." I warn him before starting to count down.

"1..."

"Is it really that necessary to break my door down?!"

"2..."

"Let's be reasonable here!"

"3..."

"Eren... I am coming in," I announce."

Before I could blink, the bedroom door swings open and Eren was standing there, looking distressed.

"Are you going to invite me in?" I ask with determination as my eyes bore into his teal green ones.

Eren moves out of the way of the doorway so I can step inside. I walk through his room and glance around to see how messy it was from the last time I came inside. It was Typical for boys our age, so I was used to it.

Eren makes room on his bed and I sit down beside him.

"So... what do you want to talk about?" He asks me, nervously.

"You said that you have something to confess," I remind him. My cheeks were burning at the worse time ever. I proceed to bite my bottom lip and twist my fingers with shyness.

He clears his throat to let out a sound, determining how nervous he was. "Right… I wanted to tell you that I think-"

Out of nowhere my cellphone starts to ring. When I took it out of my pocket, I notice Levi's name and smile deeply. "Hold on, Eren. I have to take this," I interrupt.

"Hello," I answer quickly.

"Damn, it just when you think we're alone." He fumes.

"Yes, Levi. I will grab my belongings after I finish talking to my friend," I exhale.

"Make it quick," Levi urges through the phone. "That loosely bastard keeps calling me about his shitty ass coffee and McMuffin... I'm about to spit in his coffee like I mentioned to you earlier." He threatens with annoyance and massages his sore temple.

"Don't do that," I gasp in shock. "Levi, we need to work on your anger, and revenge is not the answer."

"What do you suggest I do then," he questions sarcastically. "I go out of my way to be generous to the old fart bag and this is how he repays me... what a load of bullshit."

I look behind my shoulder at the bedroom door than back at Eren who was looking at me confused. "Levi, profanity! We will talk about this on our way back to the house," I whisper into the phone before hanging up on him.

I turn to Eren and got straight to the point, "what did you want to tell me?"

Eren turns to me and opens his mouth, but nothing came out. "Before we get to that how about you tell me who drove you here."

I lift an eyebrow before responding, "Why is that important? I thought you had to talk to me about something important."

"I do, but first I want to know if Levi is the name of the nephew you were with the other night," He ponders.

"So, what if he is," I admit.

"Then I have nothing else to say to you," he retorts rudely.

I thoroughly nod to myself after hearing his outburst and leap up from his bed. "Fine... Don't tell me... I'm out of here whether you like it or not!"

I barge out of his room and ran across the hall to gather my belongings. "Jerk," I murmur with a hoarse tone and rip my sheets off the bed.

Two conflicting emotions and thoughts mashed my mind as I folded and pack my clothes inside my suitcase. One conflict was the joy of gaining 2 new family members over the course of time. While the other was about Eren's actions. Since the moment I told him about moving in with my relative, he has done nothing, but aggravate me about staying here and getting angry every time Levi is mentioned in the subject. For once, I thought we were making progress, especially after the way he held my hand not too long ago. The heat coming from our palms was enough to drive me mad with desire. I quickly blink away the tears that was collecting in my eyes. I promised myself before I went to bed last night that I would not cry here. Unfortunately, tears were pouring from my eyes and clouding my vision.

_What did Levi ever do to him?" _I think, rigorously. _"They never met each other."_

If Eren knew that Levi was also my homeroom teacher and mentor, would he still have acted out the way he did? Levi was not some random guy I met on the street, and frankly, I believe it was faith that brought us together. First time was on the rooftop at school, second time was at Kenny's home when we were about to have dinner together and the third time was back at school when I found out he was my homeroom teacher. These were not a coincidence that we ran into each other all those times. After thinking about it some more yesterday I had a gut feeling that Levi showed up in my life for a reason. Maybe he was sent to be my guardian angel by my deceased parents from above. That was the only reason why I rushed to his house in the middle of the night without telling anyone where I was going. I let my intuition guide me there with no remorse.

Once my final bag was packed, I take one last look around the room that became my own for the short amount of time I was living here and exited out the guest bedroom. For a second, I stopped in front of Eren's bedroom door, starting at the doorframe with an expression that was glum. I was gonna living across the hall from him.

"See you next week at school, Eren." I mutter softly before continuing to walk pass his bedroom and down the stairs.

As I was arriving downstairs with my things, I spotted Levi inside the living room making himself comfortable. He was sitting on the couch with one leg propped over the other, sipping a cup of tea with Eren's parents. My eyes seem to flash with a hint of confusion, but he was not fazed by this. Out of the side of his eye, he watches me stare at him stupidly and continues to listen to one of Mr. Yeager's stories.

"About time... For a second, I almost thought you got lost in your pile of clothes, so I came to rescue you." Levi teases me as he takes another sip of tea.

"You never mentioned that Levi was your homeroom teacher, Mikasa," Mrs. Yeager points out with a pleasant smile on her face. "Such a lovely young man he is."

"With a lot of accomplishments and goals too," Mr. Yeager adds proudly. "He's taking me to play golf next weekend. Apparently, he has a membership at the survey corps club."

My eyes widened; I continue glare at him while his eyes were burning into mine. "You play golf? I didn't know that you were into that type of sport."

Levi places his cup down on the coffee table with a smug grin on his face. "Of course, I am... Golf is mental game. It gives you the ability to stay focus, to stay composed and maintain self-confidence. I also play baseball, tennis, and badminton. Not to mention, I am undefeated in kick boxing and I fence on a regular basis."

I cock an eyebrow curiously. "Did you memorize that about golf off Woogle?"

He snorts at this and picks up his cup of tea again. "Of course, not... I am a walking Wikipedia," He replies before pressing the rim of the teacup against his lips again.

Mrs. Yeager laughs and pats him slightly hard on the back, causing Levi eyes to go wide as he lost his balance and almost spilled his tea on his shirt.

"Ha-ha, you have such a good sense of humor, Levi." Ms. Yeager compliments him.

"Ah... Thank you." He says, trying to wipe the tiny strain on his shirt.

"I am relieved," Mr. Yeager speaks with contentment. "Now I can sleep at night knowing that Mikasa is safe and taking care of," he points out. "Promise that you will come visit us often, Mikasa."

"I promise," I assure him and smile brightly.

"Ay, Levi... Maybe you can give my son Eren some pointers on baseball. He is one of the baseball players at the school you work at."

"That's right... Eren Yeager is your son," Levi says placing his empty cup down on the coffee table. "Eren is already a great player, sir. My good friend Erwin Smith is his baseball coach; therefore, I can't teach him anymore than what Erwin hasn't already taught him."

Mr. Yeager nods. "It's a small world. I had no idea that you and Coach Smith are good friends."

Levi nods in agreement. "Indeed, we are."

"I didn't know you knew Eren," I whisper in his ear.

"You never asked," Levi mentions in a low voice. "Besides, I've been watching the boy play for 2 years now."

"Excuse me... watching him?" I point out enviously. "What are you, a stalker?"

Levi just stares at me, his brow furrowed, and his mouth lay in a thin line. I stare back at him; my eyes were filled with wonder. How come I am the last to know that he knows Eren? He never mentioned this to me once.

He coughs in his hand, trying to break the disturbing atmosphere. "No, but I'm sure you are a one... I only attend to the games to support my friend Erwin in his teachings," he makes clear. "What is your excuse?"

My mouth slightly drops at his comeback. "The same excuse as yours. I come to support my friend playing in the games."

"Tch, yeah right."

Mrs. Yeager giggles with amusement. "You two are so cute agreeing to disagree over there. It's almost like you both are siblings."

"Oh, hell no!" Levi and I utter out at the same time.

I place both my hands over my mouth in embarrassment. I never talked this way in front of adults before, ever. What was Levi doing to me?

Looking down disappointed with myself, I mumble, "Oops... Sorry."

Mr. Yeager chuckles, giving me a lopsided grin. "I think you are going to do well on your own Mikasa... I can see that now."

Later that morning, Mr. Yeager helped Levi put my belongings in the trunk of his car. Afterwards, I gave Mr. and Mrs. Yeager a big hug goodbye after promising them one last time that I will come by for dinner next Sunday. Waving to them, I get inside the car as they wave back at me. After our little talk, I feel more alleviate about being on my own. Eren and I are not on good terms at the moment, but I am hoping one day that he will understand the decision I made was for my own good. Until then, I want him to know that I love him, and he is one of the most important people in my life.

"Levi, can I ask you something," I wonder.

"Sure, ask away." He replies, while driving us home.

"What was the real reason you came inside to check on me," I ask forwardly.

He purse his lips and shrugs. "I don't know... you sounded different when you answered my phone call. It was almost like you were really anxious about something."

I blew air from my nostrils and threw my head back. "I think Eren was about to confess that he likes me."

Levi glances at me, then back at the road in front of him again. "That's good news, right? Do you like him back?"

"I do... but I'm confused if I still like him more than a friend though." I admit with a frown and glance at him out the corner of my eye.

Levi's eyes were focused on the road, his mouth contracted into a hard line, refusing to make eye contact with me anymore.

"It seems to me that he waited too long to tell you how he feels, and now that you have decided to move out of the house, he wants to confess that he likes you back." He analyzes my situation clearly.

My frown broadened. "I guess you can say that... it does sound kind of sad when hearing it come out of someone else's mouth... It makes me think if he really cares about me in that way or not."

"Mikasa, you're beautiful," Levi admits bluntly. "The way I see it is, you can have any guy you want."

"You think so?"

"I know so," He clarifies. "It's just that guys aren't mature enough in the love department like girls are. For example, my ex-girlfriend, Petra. She was my first love... and I did not know that I loved her until after she broke up with me. She broke off our relationship because I was too busy with everything else in my life. Although, I always assumed that I put a lot of effort into the time we spent together. Maybe I was not forward enough about my feelings for her and that is why she broke up with me?... A week after we broke up, I saw her on a date with another guy at the same restaurant I planned to confess my love and propose to her that following day... I guess what I'm trying to say is, don't hold a grudge against him because you both may regret it and resent each other later."

My mouth opens in a small gape. "It's not your fault Levi… and I don't want to resent Eren! He becomes bent out of shape every time you're around even though he hasn't met you yet."

Levi lets out a snort. "Typical... I figured something was up... that's the real reason I came to the house."

"So, you didn't come to rescue me after all, "I question slightly disappointed.

"Mikasa... I will always come to your rescue," he confesses. "You are family now. I expect you to count on me to the best of my ability. So, please use me while the opportunity is still valid."

Hearing him admit that in his own twisted way caused me to laugh happily. "I will take you up on that offer. But today, I think you did enough."

**-Back at Kenny's house-**

"Are you fucking shitting me," Kenny blurts out. "You couldn't bring my food back to the house before it got ice cold!"

Levi's eyes were blazing with rage. His teeth were grinding as he tries to collect every bit of willpower he has, to stop himself from breaking his uncle's neck.

"Dammit, I should have spit in his coffee." He whispers.

"What does that solve," I constantly remind him.

"You know what, I don't even want the food anymore," Kenny complains continuously. "You can keep the McMuffin and ice coffee, nephew! I rather starve to death, than eat that shit."

Trembling with fury, Levi closes his eyes and breaths deeply. "I got a better idea... How about I shove it up your ungrateful a -"

"Levi, No," I yell out in attempt to stop him. "Violence is not the answer!"


	6. His First Love Part 1

**Chapter Six**

**Jean's POV**

"Hi, Jean."

On Monday, October 29th, Mikasa greets me like an old friend after baseball practice for first time in forever. I was shocked beyond belief as she approaches me on the baseball field. Normally, she would bypass me and run straight to Eren, but today seem to be a different story.

My Monday went smoothly for majority of the time. I drove to school in my brand-new car that my parents bought for my birthday this year. Once I arrive to school, I headed straight to class and took a catnap at my desk until coach Smith arrived. Listening to his lectures about the importance of education were always so boring to me.

When lunch period came around, I was debating with my friends as we discussed sports like we always do. Of course, Eren and I always got into an altercation about how to improve his game while going over plays with him. After all, he was the star pitcher on our team. Becoming the team's baseball captain has its perks, but Eren hated that I was the team captain this year. Before I knew it, the end of the day arrived in no time. I pack my books in my book bag and head to baseball practice with my best mate, Marco. Which leads me up until now. After practice I ran into Mikasa at the gate, exiting the baseball field and she seem... different.

"H-Hi -Mikasa." I stutter nervously, taking the baseball cap off my head and wiping the beads of sweat off my forehead. "Woo, It's hot out here. Are you here to see Eren?" I ask; not in a way that was being nosey, but out of curiously, so I would not get my hopes up.

"Actually, I came here to see you." She reveals with her hands behind her backside. I also notice that she was shifting one of her leg and foot from side to side in an anxious manner.

The second her eyes avert away from me; I notice her cheeks tint a slight red hue that seems familiar. I ask myself, where have I seen this look before? It was undeniably cute if I do say so myself. Unfortunately, she never looks at me with such an adorable expression before. It was like a dream come true in my eyes.

I try my best to rub the redness of my neck away without being completely obvious, then glance in the opposite direction, looking at the trees. We did have some big trees at this school. "Um... I don't want to come off sounding rude, but... why did you come to see me?"

Mikasa rolls her gray eyes at me and purses her lips out a little. "I'm confused... Am I not allowed to visit a friend?"

I blink at her in disbelief, zoning out a bit as I image Mikasa and I becoming more than friends.

_Through this hazy vision, she is hovering over me with a roguish smirk gracing her features._

_"Jean..." She seductively calls my name out. "I wish you and I could've dated sooner. You have so much more potential than other guys. If I knew this years ago, I would have hung out with you more instead of that crybaby Eren."_

_The corner of my mouth turns up into a wide grin._

_I cannot believe Mikasa is on top of me. It was like a dream come true._

_"That's okay, beautiful... You're forgiven." I assure her, as my eyes fall on the cleavage that was peeking out through her unbutton shirt._

_Mikasa taps her index finger against her chin and gasp so cutely, "But that is not enough, my handsome pony boy."_

_Pony boy?_

_My mouth dropped in awe at the nick name she used to call me when we were kids. I do not know if I like where this is going now. She should have stopped at handsome._

_"What can I do to make it up to you?" Mikasa asks with undeniable concern._

_Suddenly, she bites on the index finger and smiled playfully, while bending over on top of me. Her shaggy black hair was dripping with gorgeousness around her face, looking positively devilish. I felt my face heat up in a good way. However, once I redirect my gaze to look behind her, I notice that she wasn't wearing any trousers.__Why on earth would she taunt a man like this? I must be dreaming._

_"My god!" I wheeze out. "I'm about to faint."_

_Involuntary, my eyes roll to the back of my head, as I faint beneath her and my body went limp. She shakes me several times after witnessing firsthand, that my soul can abandon my body._

_"Jean..."_

_"...Jean."_

_"...Wake up!"_

"Jean, are you okay," Mikasa asks with a puzzle expression.

"Oh shoot, I was daydreaming," I breath out.

I slap the palm of my hand against my forehead in embarrassment.

Mikasa furrowed her eyebrows at me, while crossing her arms over her chest, and tapping her foot on the grassy surface. "So, you didn't hear anything I said, huh?

"Yes and no... In fact, no I didn't." I admit, before lowering my eyes, looking utterly pitiful.

"Do you need me to repeat what I said? You did look out of it when I was speaking," she points out.

Without thinking, I place my chin on top of Mikasa's head and sigh peacefully; back when we were in middle school, I had a habit of doing this, because her head always fit perfectly under my chin. She was the perfect height for me and that was one of the many reasons why I like her even more. How on earth did we go wrong after middle school? We were friends.

"Please do, I'm listening this time." I reassure with a weary smile on my face.

_Did I mention that I was tired?_

Mikasa smiles sweetly and rest her head on my shoulder. "Fine... When are you going to ask me out?"

My eyes widen in disbelief, staring into the distance, blankly. **"...Ehhhhh?"**

_**-Earlier that morning-**_

**Levi's POV**

Monday starts off like any other weekday morning. The sun began to slither across my bedroom - illuminating my strong features against the shadows of my face. I scrunch up my eyes, trying in vain to block out the light that was ruining my beauty sleep. When that did not work, I bring my arm up as a further defense against the sun filtering down through the leaves, while the sun's ray was hitting me directly in the face.

Shortly after, my alarm buzzes as soon as I start to get comfortable again. I cannot help but press the snooze button and throw the blanket over my head, while attempting to fall back to sleep again. Nine minutes passes and the alarm start buzzing again, but with a lot more force. This time, I slam the palm of my hand on the off button and chuck my alarm clock against the wall across the room.

"Damn, nuisance." I grumble under my breath and press the pillow over my face. "F*** my life."

"Levi! What the hell was that?" Kenny questions from outside my bedroom doorframe.

"None of your business, old man! Now go away," I retorted with my face in the pillow.

"Oi! If you break my walls, I will break your pretty boy wearing face!" he threatens me, prior to kicking his foot at my door.

My entire body was trembling with suppressed anger and hate for this man. I really could not stand my uncle sometimes. He was overbearing and arrogant. Those were two things that I could not stand the most.

"I pay half of the goddamn bills in here," I remind him. "Now go away so I can get ready to go to work in peace."

Kenny laughs in amusement. "Fine. You win this one, nephew. Just break me off your half of the rent when it's time to pay up!"

"Tsk, whatever." I mumble at him under my breath.

A little while later, I push myself to get out of bed – naked as the day I was born. Sleeping naked was a habit for me because I felt most comfortable with no clothes on. After digging through my dresser, I threw on a clean pair of boxer briefs until I can make it inside the bathroom without being seen.

There was a female living here now, and I did not want to risk her seeing me in - the way that I am. The last thing I need for her to do is scream then have a conniption about it. I may be too much man for her virgin eyes, anyways.

_That was a dark joke! At least I thought it was funny._

On my way to the bathroom, throwing my bath towel over my shoulder, I hear the bathroom door open, but have my eyes halfway shut, due to the sleep I was still fighting in my eye. Once I open them fully, I cannot stop myself from gaping widely at the doorway, stun as ever. Mikasa is standing there, with her hair dripping on the floor and a wet bath towel clinging very closely to all the curves of her body.

_Wow... just wow. _W_hy does she keep doing this to me?_

I knew she wasn't doing this on purpose, but still. I couldn't stop myself from staring at her hand clutching the bath towel closely to her damp bare skin. To say she is perfect would be an understatement. Mikasa was a goddess. No one could tell me otherwise.

"Levi, your nose is bleeding," she gasps out with wide eyes.

I blush deep red from head to toe and cover my nose with my head tilting back.

"Oh, eh... I need a tissue." I say, feeling embarrassed.

"Sure." Mikasa nods before running back inside the bathroom to get a tissue from the tissue box.

Shortly afterwards, she was in my presence again and presses the tissue hard against my nose, until the nose bleeding stops. Our eyes met after I shifted my gaze from her attentive hand to those big beautiful eyes that always looks intriguing to me. For some odd reason, I feel powerless under her stare. To shake off this feeling I was having, I yank the tissue away from her grip and wipe the blood off my nose, avoiding eye contact.

"It's getting late," I say, jogging her memory. "Go put some clothes on if you want a ride to school."

"Did I do something wrong?" she asks with a troubled look on her face.

My eyes flutter closed as I exhale, thoroughly. "Mikasa, you did nothing wrong."

In the meantime, my eyes peek down at her bosom, consequently I rip my eyes away with incredible force after catching myself. "Boobs- I mean YOU caught me off guard, I guess."

Mikasa gradually lower her hand pass my chest, down my 8 pack and kept her hand firmly in place on my abs.

"You have to tell me what gym you go to and who your trainer is. I would love to receive training there myself." Mikasa exclaims in amazement.

Her eyes focus on my abs for more than I can anticipate, so I grab her by the wrist to take her concentration away from my rocky abs. "No one... I train myself at least five times a week," I clarify in a stern tone. "In the future, don't voluntarily put your hands on a grown man's abs like that. I am your teacher and you are my student - and let's not forget that you are still a minor."

Mikasa tore her wrist from my grasp and lowers her eyes on the floor.

"So, what. There isn't that much of an age difference between us," she mumbles under her breath.

I continue to squint as if I didn't comprehend what she was implying. "What was that?"

Mikasa threateningly glares at me in a way that sent chills down my spine. I knew that stone faced expression all too well, so I step back to make some space between us in case she wants to swing at me first. This expression was the same look I made when I was a preteen. Back then, I would always get angry and flip some tables when things were not going my way. We are more similar than I thought.

"I will be 18 years old in three months and you are only 21 years old, which makes us 4 years apart in age... The next time you want to throw the minor card around, make sure your eyes stays up at my face and not ogling down at my body parts." She grits through her teeth, stubbornly.

I was stunned by her statement with a small gape in my mouth accentuating my reacting.

_Why do I keep embarrassing myself in front of her? Maybe I should apologize..._

I purse my lips with a guilt expression and rub the nape of my neck, bashfully. "Look, Mikasa! I didn't mean to stare at you inappropriately. You happen to be coming out the bathroom at the same time I was walking by to take a shower. That's when I open my eyes and saw your... everything."

This made Mikasa raise an eyebrow at my explanation. "My everything? Spit out what you truly want to say, Levi?"

I groan out of frustration and run my fingers through my hair. "I can't! That is the thing... It is inappropriate. Why are we even having this discussion?"

"Are you saying that you will never look at me as a woman," she points out.

"That's exactly what I'm saying," I shout back.

_Which was a lie._

Frankly, I want to protect Mikasa and her innocents for as long as possible. Protecting myself was necessary at this point on too. I am one of her guardians now whether she likes it or not and she does not need to get tangled up with a guy like me.

Amongst all things that could've happen during this time, the back of my head was met with a piece of paper that was crumpled up into a ball and thrown at me on purpose.

"I always knew you was a secret pervert… you little shit." Kenny speaks up out of nowhere from behind me.

I peer over my shoulder at my uncle in a fit of rage. The old fart always knew how to get me fired up. Boy, I was heated.

"Do you ever think before you act." I grumble sharply.

Kenny pulls out a pack of cigarette from the small carrier case he kept hidden on his belt.

"I did," he replies. "While I was thinking, I thought… Why the hell is my favorite nephew doing… standing there in his UNDERWEAR conversing with my UNDERAGE niece that just got out the shower…" Kenny pauses in the middle of his sentence to brings the pack of cigarette up to his lips and pulls a fresh one out with his teeth.

I exhale deeply through my nose before closing my eyes again. "Let me explain. It's not what you think."

Kenny flickers the lighter a few times, eventually lighting the tip of the cigarette and inhaling it deeply.

"I think you are fixing to go to jail for statutory rape... That is why I threw a ball of paper at you. I had to stop you somehow. Who wants to become a granddad at 45?" He mentions recklessly.

Mikasa's eyes widen at the same time as mine. We both were disturb by this allocation. He was always so careless with words.

"Uncle Kenny, you got it all wrong. Levi wouldn't do something like that with me. He's too much of a gentleman to take advantage of me," Mikasa explains with careful consideration. "I don't even think we'll make it that far to having a baby."

"She right," I speak out immediately. "Mikasa is my student and more importantly I think of her as my little sister. There is no way I could commit a crime like that and still be an educator. It's against everything I stand for as a man," I make clear to my idiot uncle.

Mikasa frowns beside me, holding back her tears that were threatening to fall from her eyes. I did not notice she was sad because I was too busy concentrating on my careless and stupid uncle.

Evidently, Kenny could not hold back what he was hiding any longer. He suddenly burst into his own fit of laughter and cradles his stomach with the cigarette dangling between his thumb and forefinger.

"I'm joking," he taunts mischievously. "You two should have seen the looks on your faces! I know Levi wouldn't take advantage of you, Mikasa. He is too chickenshit to properly propose to his ex-girlfriend without fucking up... I only know this because I was there when he rehearsed how to propose to her."

Before my uncle could blink or say anything else out of his reckless mouth, I sprint over to the other side of the hallway and punch him square in the face. I know my punch must have been hard enough, to the point that he could see stars. Either way, I did not give a damn because he had it coming since the start.

_**-47 minutes later-**_

**Mikasa's POV**

_Beep, Beep!_

"Move your ass, driving Miss Daisy!" Levi yells outside to the car's window, pressing his horn excessively. "I can't believe this. My second day at work and I am already late," he grumbles under his breath.

I narrow my eyes at him from the passenger's seat and stare with glee at the balled up of tissue hanging out from his nose. This would not be the first time that Levi and Uncle Kenny got into a physical fight. On Saturday, after the McRonald's breakfast incident happened, Levi and Kenny had each other in headlock on the living room floor. Being the women of the house now, I took control of the situation and put them both in a strict time out. Later that evening, they acted like the fight never happened, then we discussed my future over Chinese food take-out. It took me by surprise at first, but then I came to realize that this may be the way they communicate on a regular basis. I am not saying that what they did is right, but every family has their own way of coping with their situations. My therapist told me this a couple of years ago.

"If you're going to stare," Levi points out while paying attention to the road in front of him. "Take a picture it will last longer."

Feeling caught, my face flushes bright red as I turn away to look outside the window. It takes me multiple seconds to regain my composure before twirling back around to ask him what was truly on my mind.

"Levi... What you said earlier about me becoming like your little sister... Did you truly mean what you said?"

"Hell no, I didn't mean it," he bluntly admits. "But you have to understand that Kenny is a busybody; always has been. I lied because I don't want him meddling in our business and making you uncomfortable around the house."

Hearing the truth made me smile with relief. To presume that there was still a chance between us in the future makes my stomach flutter a bit.

"Mikasa," Levi calls my name in a serious tone.

"Yes." I answer after he stops at a red light.

I was taken aback by how close his face was near mine. He casually closed the distance between us, and I was not prepared for it.

"Levi, what are you doing?" I ask, completely flabbergast.

"Mikasa... I told you before, you're beautiful," he reminds me. "This compliment is the most I can do for you... I also want to apologize if I led you on about us. You deserve better than some jaded man that doesn't know how to keep a woman."

"Levi, I -"

Before I could get another word out, he continues to speak where he left off. "Do me a favor… Forget about me… Find someone your age and make sure he is emotionally available for a girl like you. Any guy would be ecstatic to have you as their girlfriend. If I weren't your teacher and a couple of years young… I would date you."

Levi smiles awkwardly at me before paying attention to the road in front of him.

I smile back with a blank expression and turn my face around to the road in front of me. I was just rejected by someone I like for the first time in my life. My heart hurt, the more it dawned on me. This is what it feels like to wear the shoe on the other foot for once. I remember a time when I rejected a childhood friend back in my second year of middle school.

_**-flashback-**_

_**3 years ago**_

_It all started on my way to my locker. I pulled open my locker to find white envelope at the bottom, laying on top of my spear shoes I wore to P.E. every day. It was the oddest thing, but I bent down to pick it up. There was nothing written on the envelope, but the flap had a heart-shaped sticker, sealing it shut. "Is this a love letter?" I asked myself. My heart skips a beat as I pulled it open and slid out the letter within the envelope._

_**Dear Mikasa,**_

_**I am writing you this letter because I have a confession to make. The truth is, I love you. I am very fond of loyalty and dedication to every initiative you take, despite your stoic personality. Now hear me out before you think of disposing this letter! Your stoic personality was the very thing that kept me perked for a long time. I watch with envy at your ongoing nature, and it brings me so much joy to be close to you. If you want to know more about how I feel, then meet me at the big oak tree inside Sina's playground at 4:30 pm. I will be waiting.**_

_**-PB**_

_There was nothing else written, so I folded it up and placed it inside the pocket of my book bag. Who could this be? It was signed with the initials PB, but that did not help me at all._

"_Who do I know with the initials PB?"_

_The only knowledgeable explanation would be to meet him or her at Sina's playground around 4:30 pm. Maybe I should get there earlier._

_"What are you doing," I heard from behind me and turned to see who it was. It was, Annie, my best friend and partner in crime. She approached my locker and I didn't even notice her. "What is that? Don't tell me some lovesick puppy gave to you," she teased playfully._

_Back in middle school, I had one female best friend and her name was Annie Leonhart. We were very much alike and inseparable during middle school. I have many friends, but I took well to Annie and Eren the most. Armin and Jean were a part of my world as well, but they each played a different roll in my life._

_I nodded. "Hai, I found the letter inside my locker. It turned out to be a love confession."_

_Back then, Annie and I made a pact to never keep secrets from each other. However, I found it odd how she showed up not long after I discovered the letter._

_I could see right through her deadpan expression, deep down inside she was amazed by this news, even though her statement was only supposed to be a joke._

_"Who is it from?" She asked._

_I sighed drastically. "I don't know... The letter was not addressed or signed. The only other thing on there was his or hers initials, PB."_

_The blonde gasped at me in shock. She looked greatly appalled with those dull blue eyes of hers. "How dare PB write you a love letter if it turns out to be a girl! There can only be one queen in your castle and that's me, Annie Leonhart." She said with her thumb jabbed to her chest._

_I snorted with laughter and smiled happily. "I love you too, Queen."_

_"Of course, I love you more," Annie responded back in a hurry. "Now hand over that love letter. We have to get to the bottom of this, ASAP!"_

_I quietly handed her the letter and waited for her to finish reading it. Watching her expression change from furious to soft was the funniest thing ever. She had one hand on her cheek and was smiling. It almost looked like she was about to gush all over the confession but decided against it._

_"Oh my god, I know who wrote this," she exclaimed. "I know who PB is!"_

_I blinked rapidly._

_How?_

_"Hmmm, well, can you tell me who it is," I asked her anxiously._

_"Sorry I can't, bestie," she declined. "You will just have to go meet him and find out for yourself."_

_My eyes widened at her hint. "So, it's he after all..."_

_Annie returned the letter to me with a stern expression on her face and hugged me tightly. It was obvious that she did not plan on giving in, even after we made a pact to never keep secrets from each other. "I cannot release any more confidential information," she whispered in my ear._

_Confidential... What is so confidential about receiving a love letter in middle school?_

_Annie released me and I stepped back, putting the letter back inside my book back._

_"I gotta go, Mika! Love you!" She blew a kiss and waved her hand at me goodbye. Before I could open my mouth again to respond, she had already disappeared down the hall and around the corner._

_I had a strange gut feeling about the whole thing. It was not like Annie to randomly hug me goodbye, and it wasn't like her to keep secrets from me. I was her best friend. How could she forget that?_

_In attempt to find out the truth, I immediately shut my locker and chase after her down the hallway._

_I must have lost track of where she went because I did not see her blonde ponytail anymore. I ended up at the dead-end of the hallway and sighed to myself._

"_I will just have to stop by her house tomorrow," I murmured._

_"You didn't tell her, did you?" Someone questioned from inside the science lab that was across the hall from where I stood. The voice sounded familiar… I could barely make out who it was, though._

_"Shhh, keep it down." the other voice said._

_Automatically, I knew that voice from anywhere. It was Annie's voice. What the heck was she doing in the science lab? I thought to myself._

_I quickly walked over to the door and peer inside. I saw Annie talking to our friend Jean and they were sitting on top of the desks, talking in secrets._

_"As Mikasa's best friend, I think you should tell her that you're moving away tomorrow," Jean suggested._

_I was stunned._

_Annie is moving…_

_Why would she keep something like this from me?_

_"Because Kirstein… Mikasa would flip I told her the news about my father getting a promotion and his job wants to relocate us overseas… Not only that, If I tell her the truth, it will only make it harder for me to leave her. You know how she gets when she is emotionally attached someone," Annie brought to his attention._

_My frown deepened._

_"You mean… like how she is with Eren," Jean mentioned with disappointment. "Sometimes I wish she would cling onto me and not that idiot Yeager. She deserves so much better than him. I think Eren knew for a while now that Mikasa has a crush on him and ignores it."_

_Annie huffed. "That's why I came up with that brilliant plan for you to write a love letter confessing your feelings. She will find out for herself what a great guy you are and maybe that will ease the pain of her losing me."_

_Annie leaned back on the desk with her elbows propped up on the table as she makes herself more comfortable. "Besides, I think it working. Even with the initials PB written on the letter, she has no recognition that it was you who wrote it. She's been calling you Pony boy forever now."_

_Jean sighed. "Don't remind me."_

_A look of despair tore through Jean's light brown eyes. "I don't want to see Mikasa get hurt behind my letter. Every word I wrote down on it came from the heart. So, I hope your ill-intentions don't affect her, long-term." he pointed out._

_Annie lowered her gaze to her shoes, unable to keep looking at him. "My intentions are not ill, Kirstein… I mean well... If she had a boyfriend, I wouldn't feel guilty about moving away," she paused and narrowed her eyes up at him. "Do you understand why this has to go according to plan?"_

_I had enough._

_Walking away in silence, I felt like someone took a knife and stuck it through my heart. Was I really that emotional or clinging that my best friend couldn't tell me that she was leaving? It was a huge lap on the face. I even felt like I didn't have a best friend anymore. _

_Because I was so upset that day, I didn't even bother meeting Jean at the playground. There was no point because I knew that it was him who wrote the love letter. The fact that he went along with Annie's cruel plan, made me look at him differently. I do not know if him and I will be the same after this. However, I decided to call him later that night. At least, he deserved that much from me._

_Ring… _

…_Right!_

"_Hello, Mikasa?" Jean answered, rather quickly._

"_Hi…" I spoke. _

"_Hey, Mikasa… How's it going?" he asked in a nervous tone. I could tell._

"_Everything… is going okay," I replied._

_That was a lie. Everything is not okay!_

"_Eh, are you sure? You sound a bit down," He mentioned with concern._

_Now that I knew about how Jean feels about me, made it harder for me to tell him what was bothering me. I wanted to yell and tell him how awful he and Annie made me feel inside, but I couldn't do that, so the best thing for me to do is to shut down any chances of us being together._

"_Jean… I know it was you that wrote me that love letter," I confessed to him._

_At first, he was quiet. "You - you do," He stuttered. "That makes sense why I didn't see you at the playground this afternoon… I think I waited there for almost 3 hours." He said, chuckling dryly._

"_I can't return your feelings," I blurred out to him. _

"_Is this about Annie? You found out that she is moving… didn't you?"_

_Tears began to blur my vision as my voice grows a little hoarse. "I have to go know, goodnight." _

_I hung up the phone on him and sobbed into my pillow._

_**-End of flashback-**_

If Jean didn't go behind my back with Annie and do what he did when we were 14 years old, would I consider dating him? I never thought about it back then because my mind was wrapped around what they did to me. Everything was different now, and our friendship has not been the same since middle school. I mainly hung around Eren and Armin for the past 3 years. When second year of High School came around, I befriended, Sasha and Connie along the way. Sometimes, I miss my friendship with Jean. I missed how he used to give me horseback rides on our way home from school every day. I also miss how he always invite me over for dinner every time his mom made one of my favorite meals called a Japanese omelette. Maybe it wouldn't be too bad giving us a second try.

I glance over at Levi who was parking the car inside the schools parking lot once we arrived. I did not want him to see me as just his student or a teenage girl with a crush on him. I have come to conclusion that I like Levi more than I led on. He is exactly what I picture when I think about how a future husband should be. He might be older than me. But, in a few months, I will be 18 years old. He will have to accept that there is something there between us. Until then, I will take his advice and date someone my own age. For example, someone like Jean.

Levi looks over at me and raises his eyebrow. "Are you gonna sit in a hot car all day or are you coming to class?

I snap out of my thoughts and place my bookbag over my shoulder. "I'm come, just got sidetrack just now."

"Well try not to get sidetrack during my class. I'm counting on you to uphold your end of the deal," he causally reminds me.

I put my right fist over my chest and nod. "You have my word, Mr. Ackerman."

"Good! Because your word is golden to me." He jogs my memory, before opening the car door stepping out.

"Levi, is that you!" A feminine voice calls out from across the parking lot.

When I step outside the car and close the door behind me, I spot out a short woman with shoulder-length ginger hair and amber-colored eyes. She waves over at Levi with such a bright smile and runs over to him.

_I have a strange gut feeling about this._

He was staring at her with such an intensity. From here it looks like he is going to punch her in the face because of how close she got to him. "Petra… what are you doing here?" He asks.

My eyes widen in disbelief. _"Petra? His ex-girlfriend Petra?!"_

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the cliffhanger. I almost didn't stop writing this chapter. That is why it is broken into two parts. I also want to say thank you for the likes and the reviews. I am glad that my readers like the storyline, so far. It will get better with each chapter I write. I will be back soon with part 2. Have a good day.**


End file.
